


Outlaw

by Devereux13



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Exile Scott, M/M, Pathfinder Sarah, Secret Relationship, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereux13/pseuds/Devereux13
Summary: When Sarah was given the role as Pathfinder after her dad's tragic death she was a little more than under prepared to accept the new role as Pathfinder. On top of that her twin brother was assigned to the Nexus. Upon arriving to the Nexus Sarah gets the shock of a life time when she learns that her brother has in fact joined the exiles. Just when she thinks her life can't get anymore complicated, it does.





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah Ryder had a few first rough days in her new home, her new galaxy. There was no going back and she had to make it work. So many people relied on her now, being the Pathfinder and all. 

Her father’s death hit her hard. She had always been a daddy’s girl since day one. She always had that strong connection with her father as well as her mother. Growing up many whispered behind her back, young and old, that she was a spoiled child who got everything she could ever want. She had her father wrapped around her finger and in his and her mother’s eyes she could never do any wrong. Unlike her younger brother. 

Scott Ryder was the outcast of the family, the black sheep that came into the world kicking and screaming. Always defining their mother and father from day one when he would not drink from their mother, and would not be held by their father. A child that got into many fights during his childhood that left him with many targets on the back of the head. But her brother had a massive following as well. 

While she struggled to make new friends, and keep those friends through her childhood and into her adult years. Scott made friends that would stick through with him through thick and thin, an unquestionable loyalty that made him a very powerful person. Many parents worried that his “delinquent” attitude would one day rub off on their children and corrupt them all into joining a local gang. Or worse, creating a gang with the man himself. 

Since Sarah could hold a microscope, she explored the world around her. Always waiting to find out that new discovery that would make her famous in the scientific community. She can still remember her mother’s proud smile and the warm handshake that her father gave her the day she graduated top of her class. She had the perfect job opportunity waiting for her as soon as she stepped out that door as well. Her brother though, he joined the Alliance as soon as he was able at 18 years old. Putting his influence to good use, it was the only time her father was every truly proud of him Sarah would say to herself. 

Sarah signed thinking about her brother as the constant worry on the back of her mind as they approached the Nexus. They had heard nothing from the main base, but she prayed that she was worrying for nothing and they would be greeted with a hero’s welcome, of some sorts anyways. 

They were met with only darkness and one lone worker fixing a power box. He looked at her and her crew like they had seen a ghost before running off only to be greeted by a turain who looked worse for wear, at least more so than usual for a turain anyways. 

“We had lost hope that one of the ships was ever going to make it.” He said as he guided them to the tram station. 

“What is going on? Where is everyone?” Sarah asked worriedly, the feeling in the back of her mind did not go away as she worried more and more for Scott. 

“When we arrived, we hit that mass outside, we call it the Scourge. It left us defenseless and leaderless.” Kandros explained, looking grim or at least she assumed it was a grim look. It was so hard to tell with turians. 

“Jean is dead?” Cora gasped in horror. 

“I’m afraid so. Our situation is not perfect. With a broken leadership and low supplies, and now exiles causing problems for all of us, we are just falling apart. I hope you can help us out here.” Kandros said. 

Sarah’s mind stopped at the word exile, just what had happened her in the course of a year? Her worry became more of a panic as she thought more and more about her brother. 

“Kandros where is my brother?” Sarah started to ask, but the tram suddenly stopped, preventing Kandros from giving her an answer. 

“Come by my office after you speak to the others and I will tell you all I can.” He said vaguely before walking away to his makeshift office, giving Sarah no other choice than to talk to those in charge. 

 

Sarah did not know how much fake smiling and nodding she could put up with, let alone the demeaning attuite that graced Addison’s voice as she spoke lowly about Sarah’s ability to lead them, her lack of ability to be the Pathfinder, even going as far as suggesting that someone else take over the role. On top of that Tann with his twisted words tried to sway her so bluntly it was almost sickening. She wanted to scream from the top of lungs at all them. Did they not know her achievements? Her knowledge? She could do this, she would show them. 

Once she was done with the leaders she all but ran to Kandros, eagerly awaiting news about her brother. 

Kandros could only shake his head sadly when she walked up to him. Her smile instantly falling. 

“He is not dead, he is too stubborn to be dead.” Sarah tried to joke, but she had never been good at jokes. 

“He may as well be.” He said looking over Sarah, watching her for any signs of distress. 

“Kandros, don’t tell me that my little brother is part of the exile heretics.” Sarah said slowly, her anger once more bubbling up to the point where she could hear SAM alerting her that an increase of blood pressure was not in fact good for her health. 

“He was not part of the infighting, that we know of. But he was awake when the uprising happened. After the exiles were well exiled we lost contact with him. We knew he had not died or been sent back into his pod. But it was only when I got a message from him that I knew he was alive.” Kandros said as he started to fiddle around with his omni tool, looking for the message sent months ago. 

“Why hasn’t he messaged me?” Sarah frowned, hurt by her brother’s lack of thought. 

“We had all given hope that you were actually alive. He might have assumed that there was no point.” He paused for a moment as he took a longer look at a particular message, “It does make me wonder though, why wasn’t he on the Hyperion with you and your father? I heard that he is one hell of a solider, he would have been valuable on the Pathfinder team.” Kandros asked, but it was the way he asked that hurt Sarah the most. 

Even though Kandros was trying to be nonchalant about the question, she could tell that he was disappointed in her as well. From a military stand point her brother was a better choice, from a political stand point, he was the better choice, even though he hated all politics with a dying passion. Scott could lead armies with his smile and charm, he was a natural born leader. And Sarah knew that the leaders of the Nexus knew as well. 

“My father and Scott have never gotten along. Leaving them in the same room is dangerous for themselves and everyone around them. He told my father straight up he rather die alone in the Milky Way than ever be part of the his team. My father could not leave behind the only family he had left. So, he agreed to Scott coming on the Nexus instead.” She explained. 

She had fought Scott tooth and nail when it came to his long sleep. But in the end, he had won. And deep down if she had been overjoyed when he had gone to sleep on the Nexus, she just knew that if he had been there on Habit 7, he would have been their father’s first choice to becoming Pathfinder, no matter how much they argued. 

“Have you been in contact with him since?” Sarah asked in attempt to move away from her growing doubt about her own ability for the job. 

“No.” Kandros answered short and clipped. His body became rigid as if he tried to keep a neutral face. He was hiding something about her brother and she would find out. 

“Well if you can find a way to reach out to him I would be in your debt.” It was all she could say. There was nothing more that she wanted than to reach out to her brother, to just make sure that he was alive and well. Even if he wanted nothing to do with her or the Initiative.


	2. Chapter 2

No one mentioned the other Ryder twin. Not at first anyway. Cora hid her curiosity well. Lexi was the patience kind, she would wait until Sarah came to her, or until it was clear that the news about her brother was becoming too much for her. The rest of the crew did really know much about the family drama, so they didn’t seem too concerned with the information. Liam on the other hand was too curios. He needed to know, and he held out long enough until they were on Eos trying to figure out the glyphs on the strange alien structure. 

“So, you have an evil twin?” Liam joked, though no one laughed. 

“Liam don’t” Cora warned, glaring at him through her helmet. 

“Oh, come on, this is such a rare occurrence! How many people do you know that has a twin brother that is the complete opposite of the other?” he was met with more silence “See, no one! Oh, I’m sure Lexi is writing her next paper on the complexity of twins.” 

“Lots of siblings don’t get along. We aren’t the first and we won’t be the last.” Sarah tried to keep her emotions in check. She couldn’t allow her professionalism go out the door just because of a nosey teammate. 

“But twins!” Liam exclaimed, throwing up his hands in emphasize. “You were in the womb together! A bond stronger than blood!” 

“We aren’t though. It just how it has always been.” Sarah was tired of this conversation. She worried about Scott daily, but she couldn’t afford to think of him. There was so much to discover and explore. 

She just had to pray that Scott was alive and whole, somewhere out there. 

“But-“ 

“Liam enough.” Cora all but barked out, annoyed for Sarah and his insensitivity to the matters. She had only met Scott once before the Nexus departure, he was a standoffish man with a permit looking frown. Much like his old man, though she dared not to point that bit of information out any time soon. 

Sarah had since tuned out Liam and had started working on the last glyph, the monolith lite as she watched the beam of blue light shine back towards the large lake next to the failed colony. She groaned in her head as she pictured herself once more having to trek towards the failed colony in the Nomad, a vehicle that she did not know how to drive in the slightest. But she wasn’t going to be telling anyone that information any time soon. 

 

They met up with Peebee at the vault sight and together they explored the underground vault. Sarah was in awe. How she wished she had more time to explore this vast city of advance technology. She had almost grown tired of the old prothean devices and relics that her and her crew had dug up in the Milky Way. Finally, something new and exciting to really challenge her. 

She knew it was too good to be true. Even with her connection with SAM and this underground world, no one could have predict the cleansing like cloud that destroyed everything in its path. It was only out of seer desperation that Sarah tried the console near the front entrance that allowed them their narrow escapes. And as they climb their way out of the vault she couldn’t help herself from comparing herself once more to Scott. 

If Scott were here he would have already created an exit plan, she thought. He was always ready to flee at any moment. He once had about eight escape routes through their house when he was 13 years old. It took their mother weeks to find all of his secret passages, and by the time that she had closed them all up, new ones were already made. He would have been the perfect person to have gotten them out alive, without the whole almost dying thing. 

“You are thinking about your brother.” SAM’s voice echoed in her head, making her jolt from her spot causing the car to veer off to the side, the other’s angry and concerned shouts did nothing to hide her embarrassment. 

“We can talk about this later.” She hissed to herself, avoiding looking at Cora who was giving her a concern side eye glance, but did not say anything. 

“As you wish, but might I suggest talking to Lexi as well. A deep resentment for your brother would not be considered healthy.” He said, his words laying heavily on her mind as she continued towards the 

 

SAM’s voice echoed in her mind for the remaining of what they were considering evening. She never thought herself capable of hating someone, let alone her brother. She knew that she was better than her brother. She wasn’t the rebel, she finished her education, she was every parent’s dream child, the perfect child for the perfect family. 

But they weren’t perfect she thought. Her mind halting as well as her body as she stopped her relentless pacing around her room. Her mother had died due to her research in biotics and her father and his illegal research had been the main factor in her and Scott’s release from their positions at the time. Sure, she had been angry, but with her mother’s failing health it did not matter as much as it seemed to matter for Scott. 

But if she was everything her parents ever wanted, everything that society said they wanted, then why did it always feel like anyone would choose Scott over her any day? And that’s what she disliked about him, she could never say hate, she could never hate her brother no matter how much he seemed to hate their whole family. 

A soft knock on her door jolted her out of her musing. With a weak voice she said enter. Lexi walked in, data pad in hand as she approached Sarah. 

“SAM tells me that you are having a hard time adjusting to the news about your brother.” She said calmly, as if the issue wasn’t as big as a deal than it was. 

“Traitor.” She said loudly to the blue orb that floated on top of her desk.

“I was merely concerned over your well being. I had concluded that your rise and lowering of certain chemicals in your brain meant that you are what humans call ‘sad’. I only wished for you to get help to get rid of this emotion. I meant no harm.” SAM explained himself out loud, his blue light flashing as if he had a mouth to move along with his words. 

“SAM is right to be concerned. A feeling of resentment towards a love one can be dangerous for your mental health.” Lexi explained as she started to scroll through her data pad, most likely looking for some article on mental health and how to get along with your siblings 101. 

“I don’t hate Scott!” Sarah shouted, startling Lexi as she almost dropped her data pad. Once she collected herself she only had to look at Sarah for her to feel the judging gaze on her. “I mean, yea we don’t always get along and he has always been better at the whole leadership and friend thing than me. But I’m way smarter and more accomplish than him!” 

She could feel the panic bubble up in her, her eyes hurting as she fought back tears as they threaten to come out. No way would she have a mental break down in front of her doctor and the IA inside of her head. 

“This comparison that you do to yourself is not healthy Sarah. You need to learn how to let go some of these emotions.” Lexi said as she met Sarah’s gaze, “I’m going to suggest that once a week we sit down and talk, try to work through these feelings and self-hatred that you might have.” 

Sarah could only nod, looking more at the ground than Lexi. Feeling the light touch of the doctor’s hand on her shoulder she could not will herself to look up at her. 

“Keep me updated SAM.” Lexi said as she started her way out of the Pathfinder’s room.

“Of course.” SAM replied. 

Once Lexi was gone and the door hissed closed behind her Sarah allowed herself to move her feet once more until she was standing in front of the large windows. Looking out into the stars she felt herself calm down a little bit. Somewhere out there her brother was out there causing trouble like he always does. And if he wasn’t going to find her, than damn it she was going to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

With how much had been going on the last few weeks she did not have time to think about her family drama. They had such a big lead for the vault command center, they could not past up the opportunity. 

The past few weeks had been filled with settling Eos and mostly dealing with Addison. Addison who Sarah had learned was a like a disappointed mother who hovered around their child always expecting them to fail and for her to have to swoop in and fix everything. But the thing was, Addison was just at as much as a loss as Sarah was. She couldn’t do any better job than Sarah, if anything she was worse at it. The first two failed colonies were proof of that. 

A quick pit stop at the Nexus had turned into a few days stay as she fought tirelessness with Tann and Addison. Tann was ‘supportive’ in her decision to go and located this active vault, he did little to hide his displeasure in her voice, or the times were his smugness came through. He liked having power over what Sarah did and did not do. It became annoying to keep arguing her case over and over again to Tann, but she would not leave until she got the go ahead from him. 

Finally, after two days more than they wanted, they left the Nexus to follow the navi point for the activated vault. It was during that journey when she was looking over the requisitions that Liam decided to talk to her. 

Then there was the fact that she had to deal with the broken fragments of memories that her father locked away for her to understand. Honestly that man could never give a straightforward answer when he was alive. She should not have expected him to be not cryptic, even after his death. This was just one more thing she just had to solve. One more problem in this messed up galaxy.

“Why did we spend so long trying to convince Tann and Addison that this mission was necessary?” Liam asked from his spot at a console on the other side of the ship. 

“Tann is the one in charge. We have to respect his decision even if we do not always agree with it.” Sarah explained, not even looking up from her reports. 

“But you are the Pathfinder! Couldn’t you just have said shove it and done what you wanted?” Liam said enthusiastically pumping his fist to add along with his question. 

“We aren’t N7s, we don’t work like that.” Sarah said as she looked up from the reports. Honestly, she couldn’t understand what was so hard to understand that. The Pathfinders were never meant to be like another N7 organization or a specter organization. They needed to work together and not run off and do their own thing. There were too many lives on their shoulders, on her shoulders, for them to screw this up by upsetting the leaders even more than they already were. 

“Sarah is right Liam.” Cora joined in on the conversation as she walked out of what was dubbed her area of the ship. “We need to follow the procedures if we want to continue all the good work that we are doing.” 

Liam only rolled his eyes as he looked at Cora. “Brown noser” Liam mumbled to himself as he looked once more back at the console. 

“I heard that.” Cora bit back, annoyance clearly in her voice. 

“Both of you stop it. We need to get along.” Sarah almost pleaded by looking between the two of them. But they only looked at her with wide eyes. “What? Did I say something wrong?” She asked clearly confused. 

“We were just joking around Pathfinder. You know a little banter to ease the tension.” Liam explained to Sarah in almost amazement. 

“I’m sorry if you thought I was being a little too mean to Liam Pathfinder.” Cora apologized, still a little baffled at Sarah. 

“Oh, I-I didn’t know.” Sarah blushed as she looked anywhere elese but them. How could she not have known? She couldn’t even read the mood or the situation correctly. God her social skills needed work. 

“Don’t sweat it. I’m sure with more time you’ll be bantering along with us!” Liam laughed as he walked over to give her a quick thump of the back. It was a kind jesture, one for friends and comrades, but to Sarah it just hurt a little. 

“I’m sure I will.” She forced herself to smile and act calm as she apologized once more for making the situation awkward before moving herself to another part of the ship. Maybe her room, that place was relaxing. But before she could think of heading down to her nice bed, Kallo’s voice came over the coms warning them that something was going horribly wrong. 

 

Fleeing from the Archon, almost dying and then being escorted to another world by an alien species had not been on her to do list that day. But here she was, her heart still pounding after speaking with that Kett bastard leader of theirs. He had sent fear down her spine like nothing she had felt before, and she had fallen from the sky on Habit 7. 

This new species of alien did not seem as hostile as the Archon. And by that she meant they hadn’t tried to open fire on them in anyway yet. But as they were being escorted to the planet and then finally towards the docking area she was blown away. 

This world was nothing less than amazing. The sky was a clear blue and there were so many plants and animal that she had never seen before. It was so overwhelming that she didn’t know where to look at times. Probably the front of the ship she thought as she forced herself to look forward and wait for the aliens to tell them what to do. 

They were forced to land it was, without saying, that Sarah had to go down there, alone and unarmed. Cora offered to go in her place. But she brushed it off with a shake of her head. She was the Pathfinder, this was her job and it pissed her off that still people doubted that she could do this job just as well as her father. So, without looking back she walked off the ship and towards the open air. 

The people of this world, Aya she was told by the govern, were home to the Angaran. A beautiful species in her opinion. It amazed her that one species could look so similar but so different. Everyone she had past each had their own colorings, whether it be blue, purple, or green. And each of those colors had a vast different number of shades that could grace the people. 

She was lead through the town. Armed to the teeth. Not like she was dangerous at all. She was not even a biotic, and her hand to hand combat was pretty shitty, Liam’s own words. Many of the guards who weren’t walking with her were holding back the masses as they watched in amazement of the newcomer. She heard them many whispering to each other, but they talked to lowly that her translator could not keep up, not that it was really working for their language anyways. 

Finally, they forced her to stop in front of large building that just screamed out important! The govern told her softly that this was the headquarters for the Resitiance and that the leader of said Resistance, Evfra was waiting for her. She was then almost pushed into the door, it slammed behind her leaving her no other option to go forward and meet this person. 

Evfra stood behind a large desk in the middle of the room with giant windows behind him that overlooked the beauty that was Aya. Countless reports scattered around his desk, many digital and some paper, or what she assumed as paper. Evfra watched her as she slowly made her way to stand in front of him. His animal like eyes following her and scrunched up in what she assumed as a glare or at least mistrust. His scars on the left side of his face made him twice as intimating. 

She was determined to not let it show as she waited and stood there. Waited and watched as his eyes moved up and down her body. He did not look surprise at her though, almost like this wasn’t the first time he was seeing a human. He looked angrier at the fact that she “invaded” his people’s planet. But was it really invading if she did not know that anyone lived there. I guess that was a debate she would not win as he finally opened his mouth to speak. 

“You have a lot of nerve to come here.” His voice low as it rumbled slightly. 

“We did not mean to cause any harm. We did not know that there were people already here.” Sarah quickly spoke, she so wanted this to go right. 

“How did you find out about this place. Not even the Kett have figured a way through the scrounge.” He spoke like he was running out of patience already. 

“On a planet we call Eos there was a vault, I somehow turned it on and it showed us that there was a vault here, that was still active. We came to figure out how or why. We had hoped that it would lead us to a command center of some sorts to make all the planets habitable again.” While she spoke she barely noticed another angaran coming up from behind, it wasn’t until he was right behind her, a weapon in his hands that she noticed in and made her jump as he spoke. 

“Reports can confirm this.” The man, Jaal she believed that was what she had heard early. 

“Hmph.” Was the only thing Evfra said as he looked back at Jaal and then back at her. “You will find no help here. The only person that would be able to show you the vault has been taken from us.” He explained, almost looking sad before straightening out his expressions again. 

“Maybe I could help.” She said before she could think. 

It was the wrong thing to said as instant anger took over Evfra’s face. “As if we would want help from your kind. Your kind is nothing more than selfish people who do nothing for their own gain.” He sneered down at her. 

“You know about us?” Sarah asked amazed, so this wasn’t really first contact she thought to herself. But more like first time anyone of her people had stepped foot on their world, welcomed or not. 

“We have come across your people, the one they call exiles at Kadara Port.” 

“You have?” She said hopefully, if that was were the exiles were then maybe Scott was there as well. She knew it was a bad time to be thinking of her brother, but that was all the hope she needed. She would go there as soon as possible, if it would be possible. 

“Yes” Evfra said slightly confused at her sudden change in mood. “But nonetheless you need to leave and never come back.” He ordered. 

“Evfra wait, I wish to go with them.” Jaal interpreted Sarah’s departure. 

“Why?” Evfra said taken aback, looking at Jaal like he had grown another head. 

“Let me see if this human is worthy. Maybe she could really help us find the Moshae.” 

“Its your funeral.” Was all Evfra said on the matter and with a wave of his hand he dismissed the both of them. Jaal leading them out of the building and then back to the Tempest. 

Jaal joined them that day on the Tempest and instead of being able to fly off to Kadara Port like she wanted to the mission came first. They had to gain Evfra’s trust Jaal had told them and that was through Havarl. And if it was Havarl that she had to go to in order to be able to see her brother, then she was going to fucking Havarl.


	4. Chapter 4

Havarl was beautiful. Beautiful in a deadly way. If the giant bugs or the animals weren’t going to kill her than the plants might. This world was literally outgrowing itself too fast for anyone or anything to survive. Once more it was up to her and her people to try and solve the problem. And of course, that problem came in the form of a vault. 

She had wished it would be as simple as the vault on Eos, but of course it could not. No, the two of the three monoliths were activated, but because of the third one not on to balance out the planet, they had to go play hide and seek with the last monolith. One that had been literally buried over time. 

Not only were the vaults a problem they found stranded turains as well. The group of turians appointed leader, Avitus, a retired specter had somehow managed to keep his people alive by the skin of their teeth. 

But Sarah’s biggest problem at the moment was not the animals or the plants or the stranded confused turians. It was the Roekaar and their obsessive nature to always seem to find them and attack. The only time they didn’t seem to attack them was when she was around other angara. She could not take a breath without either Vetra or Jaal warning her that a member of the Roekaar was in sight somewhere out there. 

Then she was battling the remnant. Because of course she was. It seemed like this whole planet was out to get her. By the time she had trekked her way back to the research center and told the angaran scientist there what she had discovered she wanted to scream and pull out her own hair. And when they told her they had to go back out there to visit another group of angaran who would most likely not give her the time of day, well she wanted the planet to just sallow her whole. 

The next day she learned that she needed to find a relic because the angaran believed in reincarnation. Once she had gotten said relic from in a vault like area it then took another day to show the gauntlet like relic back up to the group of angaran only to be told she would have to go try and get one of the leaders of the Roekaar to pretty please put the gauntlet on and tell them where the other monolith location was so that they could make this planet actual work and not to try and outgrow itself and all the people who lived here. 

Fighting the Roekaar in small groups proved to be a challenge. Taking them on head first was almost impossible. If it wasn’t for Jaal and him shouting out advice on what to expect she might not have survived long enough to say hello to their man. 

It was after all the fighting and the reluctant anagran agreed to met them at the monolith sight that she started to think of Scott again. 

Scott was always better at this. Hell, he trained for combat. She on the other hand had only learned how to shoot a pistol at her father’s instance, to protect herself on those out there worlds. And never once had she had to use it before. Scott would have been able to get her team through the mission with little help from Jaal she thought. She shook her head, trying to rid those thoughts from her mind again. The sooner she got this mission done the sooner she could go and try to find her brother. 

They found the monolith and then found the vault. She then turned on the vault. She completed the vault sequence and now she wanted nothing more than to sleep for another 600 years. She told this to Vetra and Jaal and while Vetra laughed and shook her head Jaal looked at her confused and told her it was almost impossible for a person to do that without help. His innocence made her laugh so hard. Her sides ached as she laughed until tears formed into her eyes. She laughed for so long that she didn’t even know what she was laughing about. It wasn’t until she heard SAM’s voice in her head reminding her to breath that she started to calm down. 

 

Once on the Tempest and away from the planet she made her way to her bedroom only to be reminded that Evfra wanted to speak to her and Jaal on the coms. And while she wanted to just tell SAM to tell Evfra to call back later, she doubted that it would leave a good impression on the already untrusting Angaran. So, she dragged her feet up to the com relay and waited till Jaal came up to make the call to Evfra. 

Not even moments after Jaal joined her in the coms room did Evfra answer the call. He came on with a flicker before his unapproving gaze graced her presents. 

“Jaal has told me about all your good doings for my people.” His stated, if he could roll his eyes he would have she thought.

“I meant everyone of them. I want this to work between us.” She said as she cringed on the inside, did that come off as to eager she thought. 

“You are only doing this for access to our vault. But our Moshae is still captured. I can offer you little while she is still missing.” 

“Let me help. Please.” She had to stop herself from her voice coming off as begging. 

It was the wrong thing to say, again. For Evfra looked at her like she promised she would kill this Moshae herself. 

“Our top experts on kett technology have been working a way into that kett facility for weeks. What makes you think that you will do any better?” He sneered at her, insulted rightly so. 

“Pathfinder with my processor we might be able to hack our way into the building.” SAM’s voice echoed inside of her head. 

“Evfra, respectfully you need my help on this one.” Sarah started, hopeful that she didn’t somehow offended the man again. 

“Respectful you could-“ 

“Evfra please.” Jaal interrupted whatever he was about to say. “Give her a chance, I have seen her do amazing things. What is the harm in trying?” Jaal said, his desperation out in the open. 

“Evfra with my processing power of my IA, I could hack into the building. You need me, you need us.” Sarah tried once more. 

“An AI? Not many would be forth coming about such information.” Evfra mused to himself for a moment before nodding his head “Very well, report to the outpost on Voeld, you’ll be updated there.” 

“Yes sir.” Jaal smiled as he nodded to his commander. Sarah couldn’t stop the grin on her face as well. Finally, she seemed to be getting somewhere with Evfra. 

“Stay strong.” Evfra curtly said, almost like out of habit. And for a moment after his goodbye he stayed where he was, he did not hang up. But just before Sarah was about to hang up herself she thought she heard the softest laugh in the background behind Evfra. She could not see another face, but the laughter clearly caused Evfra to almost growl in annoyance. 

“What are you doing here?” Evfra asked the unknown person in what could almost be considered fondness, if Sarah could believe that the man was capable of such an emotion. Evfra had turned away from the monitor, the only thing she could see now was his profile. Sarah was too curious to hang up now, as was Jaal who stood beside her and watched with fascination. 

The person behind Evfra laughed once more and said something in response. But Sarah could not hear any distinct words only sounds. They stood there for a couple of minutes before the other person laughed once more, louder this time. The person must have pointed out the fact that Evfra was still on the call. 

Evfra grumbled to himself once more and quickly turned to the monitor. “Don’t you know it is rude to eavesdrop?” he grumbled out as he turned off the screen, leaving both Sarah and Jaal to stare at the spot he once was. 

“Well that was strange.” Jaal commented with a smile on his face. 

“How so? He still hates me.” Sarah just wanted to crawl back into her bed. During that call she had forgotten how tired she truly was. 

“Evfra is like that way with everyone.” Jaal said as he started to walk down the stairs and towards his self-appointed room, motioning for her to follow him. 

“Not that person off screen. Who was it?” the more she thought about the more she started to wonder. She felt like she had heard that laugh before. Had someone laughed when she was last on Aya she thought. 

“I have no idea. But whoever that person is, they are special to Evfra.” 

“How could you possible tell? We didn’t even see them?” Sarah was so confused, anagran were so different, so alien. 

“Evfra would have never let himself be distracted enough to forget to disconnect the call.” Jaal smiled once more “Wait until I tell the Moshae of this.” 

Sarah didn’t have the heart to remind Jaal that they hadn’t saved the Moshae. He looked too pleased with himself. Jaal must consider himself close to Evfra to want to tease him in such a way. Maybe Evfra did have a heart after all. 

The only thing left to do was to tell Kallo that they had a new destination. Voeld couldn’t be that bad, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Voeld was literally hell frozen over, twice, maybe even three times over. Sarah could nothing more than hover with Peebee near a heat lamp, shivering and trying and failing to stop her teeth from chattering as she spoke to the Resistance soldiers as they explained their plan of attack. At this point Sarah did not care that they were attacking a kett facility that no one had returned from, if that place was even slightly warmer than it was right now she would be fine. Hell, she would welcome it with open arms, if it meant that she could feel her arms again. 

She envied Jaal and his kind. They seemed immune to the cold. Jaal even explained on their way to the docking bay that the heat lamps weren’t even really meant for heat, but rather for his people’s need for a light source. Which would explain why the blasted lamps gave off such low amount of heat. 

Getting into the aircraft was painful. Her limps disagreed with every movement she made. Her metal armor literally creaked against the snow and cold. At least the Resistance soldiers found it funny, as they tried to hold back their laughter behind not so stubble coughs and pointed looks away from her as she had Jaal’s help into the aircraft. Great, now she came off as incapable, just great. 

When they reached the kett building Sarah instantly understood why they were having trouble getting into the building. 

A great force field surrounded the building. And if SAM’s scans were correct, which they usually were, the kett had developed a technology that constantly was changing. Making it nearly impossible for an average person from hacking into the computers for they couldn’t work as fast as the kett’s computers could. Hopefully SAM would be fast enough to do so. If not, she would have really made a fool of herself and would never hear the end of it from the others on her ship and worse, from Evfra himself. Not to mention she would have let down Jaal the most. He was so hopeful that they would save the Moshae, perhaps his hope was enough for both of them. 

They had success. A hole big enough to fit all of them through was created with the help of SAM and into the kett facilities they traveled. They weren’t a secret for too long as once through the vents they found themselves at some sort of weird welcoming area. It almost reminded Sarah of refugee camps located back in the Milky Way. There were countless bundles of clothes and packages of food. Not to mention the weird holographic imagine of a kett welcoming them. The only thing they could not find were the angaran themselves. 

From the weird welcome center, they spilt off. The Resistance members going through more of the front entrance as she and her team went through some of the more discreet ways. She could only wish them well as she watched them charge through the door, ready to cause hell for those kett bastard. 

What they found out made her sick to her stomach. The angaran were being forced into pods and then turned into kett. She wanted to either cry or kill everyone of those sick bastards down there. This needed to stop and they had the chance to do so. 

She had to almost literally pull Jaal away from their spot from the labs. The body of the recent changed kett, a body of a fellow angaran, DNA twisted and corrupted so badly that he knew nothing more than attack. They were given little choice other than to kill the poor man. 

She tried to comfort Jaal. But she didn’t know what to do. Instead she put a hand on his shoulder and let him cry a bit. Hoping that this was somehow helping the distract man. It wasn’t until Peebee called out that she found the Moshae that Jaal was able to get to his feet once more. He was out for blood, and he would have it. This time it was Sarah doing the following into the fight. 

They were so close to grabbing the Moshae, she was literally inches away before she was pulled away once more and they were forced to chase after her into a large docking area sort of place. Here they battled their way through kett after kett and then finally the head priest. 

She had been a tough one to take down, but soon she laid at their feet. They did not kill her, too busy with making sure the Moshae was alright. She seemed surprise when she looked at Sarah and Peebee. She must have not been expecting a rescue, or she had not seen her new galaxy neighbors before. 

Jaal was eager to get out of the building. All that was left to remain was to destroy the building. Against Jaal’s pleads she instructed SAM to blow the shields up, and in turn blowing up the building and everything that was inside. She wished she did not have to make the choice and the raw pleads from Jaal would be enough to cause her to lose sleep in the days to come. But the Moshae was right, this place could not be left alone. Even if they did free everyone like the priest wanted, the kett would soon just fill this place up again. No, this place had to be destroyed, no matter the cost. 

They barely made it out in time, the waves of the blast causing their aircraft to wobble a bit in air before the pilot was able to straighten them out. The Moshae had fainted soon after they had gotten into the plane. The events of the day too exhausting for her already weaken body. Sarah didn’t say anything as Jaal held on to her hand as she laid on an empty bench. The same bench that the few Resistance soldiers occupied earlier that day. 

The Tempest was quiet when they returned and for a very long time after as they traveled back towards Aya. Lexi quietly watched over the Moshae as she laid on one of their cots in the med bay. Jaal stood by her, almost hovering to the point that Lexi could not do her job. It took some reassurance and some small threats from the Moshae herself in order for Jaal to leave her side, if only for a moment. 

Sarah herself had many questions that she wanted to ask the Moshae herself. But she knew that now was a bad time. The woman could barely keep her eyes opened as she slept for most of the trip back to her home world. Instead she chose to occupy her time in her room. 

Sarah sat by her terminal. There were a number of emails that needed her attention. Many from Tann and Addison and one surpisingly from Evfra. Tann’s email was not in any way a surprise as he backwards gave her a complement on doing a good job of securing an alliance with the angaran people. Although she wouldn’t really call what they had with them really an alliance, but at this point she would let Tann think whatever he wanted to if he meant he stayed off her back. Addison’s email was more direct and to the point as she wasted no time to explain to her that the role of Pathfinder was to find their people a home, not make going on seemingly pointless side missions for people that weren’t her own. Her emails were plenty and Sarah felt no shame when she ordered SAM to delete any and all emails from Addison. 

Evfra’s email was curt and to the point as well. It simply thanked her that she had saved the Moshae and stated that he expected her to see him once she had returned to Aya straightaway. He even went as far as complementing her blowing up the kett compound. Something she did not think he would approve of. The last part of the email is what really threw her off. 

“Your father would be proud” was all it said and nothing more. That is how he ended the email. The strangest part of that statement was that she can’t think of a time where she mentioned her father to Evfra.


	6. Chapter 6

It was only moments before they docked that Sarah thought to ask Jaal the letter that Evfra had sent her. They stood side by side to each other, with the Moshae on Jaal’s other side. Her arm holding on to his lightly. 

“Jaal, did you tell Evfra about my father?” Sarah asked as casually as she could. 

“No. I did not want to share such personal information to Evfra without your permission as it did not have to do with your deeds.” Jaal answered her a bit confused as he looked down at her “Why do you ask?” 

“No reason.” She shrugged her shoulders trying to play off the fact that she was totally screaming on the inside. How in the hell did Evfra of all people find out about her dad, let alone enough information that he would know enough to say something like that? 

Thinking about it she would hope that she was making her father proud. She knew that she wasn’t first choice for the Pathfinder role, hell she still fully believed that if Scott had been present at her father’s death, even as he was saving her own life, he would have passed on the role of Pathfinder on to Scott. It was a simple fact that she had accept long ago. She just had to prove it to herself and others that she had the ability to be the Pathfinder that her father must have believed her to be. 

The Moshae knew how to work a crowd. She came off the ship waving at her people. Many flocked to the docking bay, the govern stood in the center ready to welcome her back. Many cheered and shouted their welcomes and some were even openly weeping at the sight of her whole and well again. 

Over the roar of the others Sarah heard the Moshae say something about finding her in Evfra’s office later so that she may take her to the vault to finally do what they had originally come here to do. Sarah could only nod and wave as a response as the Moshae was swept away by the others. When she turned to look at Jaal he was smiling down at her, a proud look on his face as he clamped down a hand on her shoulder before walking away with the rest of the crowd. From behind the rest of her crew mates came off the Tempest. They all looked at awe at Aya. This was the first time they were actually seeing it. And this time it seemed that the angaran trusted her and her crew enough to freely roam a portion of the city. So together with her crew mates she started for the city, excited to see what the city had in store for them now that she was under heavy guard. 

 

Sarah would admit that she was dragging her feet when it came time that she needed to head to the Resistance headquarters. It was a little childish of her but she did not want to take on the responsibility of Pathfinder just yet and have to sit through what would undoubtedly be some form of disapproving lecture or talk that would come from Evfra. Sarah still didn’t believe that he all very much liked her that much, no matter what Jaal told her. 

So, for a while she stood in front of the headquarters just looking up at the building. When she first saw the building, it felt massive and overwhelming. But that might have also just been the situation at the time, guns drawn on her and all, ok maybe not drawn. But now, it sorts of felt like just your everyday building in Aya, like it wasn’t originally designed to really be a military headquarters. 

While she was wondering about whether or not she should check her emails once more, Jaal came up from behind her and gave her a gentle push towards the door. He had a look of knowing as he walked ahead of her, making sure to hold open the door for her. There was no going back now. 

Inside felt more hectic than last time. Last time there was only Evfra. Now there was a lot more people. Some at monitors, some going through supplies, some reading reports, and then there was a downstairs that she did not notice before that she could see people going freely up and down the stairs. She wondered what was down there. 

As soon as she entered the room everyone got silent. They all watched her. Some still looked at her like they did not trust her. While some looked at her like she was a hero, wide eyes and all. But no one said a word as she walked with Jaal to the large desk that Evfra and the Moshae were standing at in what looked like in the middle of a heated debate or rather argument. 

They only stopped their arguing when Sarah joined them and the way that the both turned to look at her, she knew that they would be dragging into whatever they would were fighting about. 

“Why don’t you explain to the pathfinder how my capture was able to happen?” the Moshae said angerly, pointing towards Sarah and then made some form of beckoning motion. Sarah could nothing more than come towards the two fighting angaran. 

“She does not need to be involved any further than she already is. She has done her part and now she can just go.” Evfra said as he waved her hand away from her like he was ordering her to leave. She was so conflicted; her feet hold her to run but her head stopped her from doing so. Maybe it was SAM finally taking full control over her body. 

“One of our own, Vehn Terev, gave up Moshae to the kett. Allowed them to take her. He is a traitor.” Evfra started his rant, which Sarah was sure that he had to have prepared it some time in the future. “But he is should be ours to judge. And your Inativitve exiles have him in custody and plan on killing him. We need to bring him back.” 

“Which is where the pathfinder can come in. She could go there and help him escape and make sure that he gets back to us.” The Moshae said. Clearly annoyed that her planned seemed like the most logical choice but Evfra still wasn’t buying it. 

“I already have someone working on that matter.” Evfra stated.

“We can’t have one of our own people on this matter. They would automatically be suspicious.” The Moshae explained almost slowly. She looked instantly tired. 

“It is not one of our own. Its one of the Pathfinders.” Evfra said pointing at Sarah, surprisingly both the Moshae and Sarah. 

“You have been talking with a human? On your own?” The Moshae asked instantly awake and intrigued. 

“Pathfinder I will allow you to assist us one more time.” Evfra pointily avoided the topic. 

“Just where am I to be going?” Sarah asked, her interested peaked and every bit a little hopeful of the answer. 

“Kadara Port” 

“I will go!” She almost shouted. Causing the other two to slight jump from their spot. Both looking at her strangely. But the soon the Moshae smiled at her while Evfra seemed to frown even more. 

“Your contact name is Shena. He will be waiting for you at a bar called Kralla’s song. I will let my contact know that you will be waiting for them.” Evfra told her though he looked a tad bit heisted with the new plan. But it did not matter to Sarah, she now had a legit excuse and reason to go to Kadara Port. Maybe this contact would have the inside knowledge of the area and of the exiles to know where her brother was. 

“I will go as soon as possible.” Sarah promised as she tried to hold back her eagerness. 

“Pathfinder if you could excuse us for a moment. I will meet you at the docking bay and I will escort you to the vault.” The Moshae said kindly. Sarah nodded as she started her way out of the building. The happiness threatening to over flow. She was so close to finding Scott, she just knew it. 

 

Evfra and the Moshae watched Sarah leave with more happiness in her steps than she had come in with. The Moshae smiled as she watched her until she left through the large front doors. When she turned towards Evfra her smile instantly fell. 

“What is troubling you my child?” She asked Evfra, who looked more conflicted than she had seen him. 

“It was wrong for me to allow the Pathfinder to do this.” Evfra admitted avoiding the Moshae’s gaze. 

“There is something more you are not telling me. Or her for that matter.” 

“She has other motivates for wanting to go to that lawless port.” 

“Yes, I believe her brother is with these exiles. If what Jaal has told me was correct. She must be hopeful that she will find out information from the port.” The Moshae did not understand how this had to do with anything the current mission. 

Then something dawned on her. “Evfra, just who is this ‘Shena’?” the Moshae asked giving him a pointed look. 

“Someone who I am going to be getting an earful from in the days to come.” Evfra could only sigh before he said goodbye to the Moshae. He had an email he needed to send before he started on some more reports. 

The Moshae shook her head in fondness before turning around and leaving the room. This was turning out to be an interesting development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are just a few chapters away from finding Scott! Thank you so much to those who left a kudos and who make comments. It really means a lot to me to see that you all are enjoy my story so far! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah could barley hold in her excitement as they got closer to Kadara Port. To most of the members of her team it came off as very strange. Not many were this eager to land on a lawless port made up of the people that the organization that she worked for banished. Liam even joked that Sarah must have had some sort of secret lover waiting for her there. The others rolled their eyes and told Liam to stop being a jackass. Sarah didn’t care at all, she had too much hope inside of her to let Liam’s comments get the better of her, even though she knew now that it was just his way of being friendly with her and with the rest of the crew. 

Earlier Vetra and Drack had both said something about their own business that they needed to do. It seemed like they were asking her permission to go solo for a couple of hours. Sarah agreed right away. She could handle this contact by herself. She was sure of it. And if the others did not come with her then they would never find out about the other questions she wanted to ask this contact. All about Scott of course. Something in her gut told her that this man would be able to help her out, even if it was just the smallest lead. She would take whatever she was given at this point. 

Landing on the Port had been a little overwhelming. There were a lot more steps that she had to take before she could go down to the port than she usually had to go through with any other place she had visited. Perhaps it was because they were Nexus and they didn’t trust them or that they had tighten down security on this world she thought. It was strange but she would do almost anything they wanted if it meant that she would finally get some answers. 

Finally, she and the rest of her crew were able to leave their ships and enter the port. The man in charge of the docks informed her that her payment fee was covered for now and let her on her way. She had no idea what that meant but she would take it for now. 

Vetra and Drack followed closely behind of her until they were in the main area of the port. From there they both spilt off to do their totally “legal” business. Sarah just grinned and watched them walk away. The less she knew the better when it came to those two and their “business”. 

She saw Kralla’s song and was just about to reach it when she came across a turain being beaten up by what looked like a gang. The man had no weapons to defend himself and his pleas were heartbreaking to hear. She wanted to say something, tell them to stop that the man didn’t deserve this. But she must have hesitated too long when SAM reminded her that lingering and looking on for too long would be a bad idea, make her more of a target than she already was. And so, Sarah was forced to walk away from the scene, trying her best to ignore the eyes that seemed to follow her as she walked past the gang members. 

The doors must have been sound proof because the moment that she opened the door she was blasted with the sound of loud techno music. The bar itself wasn’t the biggest but there the place was packed. Many bar goers were sitting or standing around the furniture, drinks in their hands and some on the ground. There were a few that were dancing, probably all drunk, near the bar itself in what was most likely unofficially dubbed the dance floor. It was strange seeing so many different species coming together to dance their worries away. Although it wasn’t that strange she thought, this happened a lot back in the Milky Way, but she had never seen it first hand herself. Bars and clubs were never her thing. But it was Scott. 

Scott! Just thinking about how this was his cup of tea had her searching around the bar, hopeful that she would see anyone that resembled her brother in any sort of way. She was saddened when she did not see anyone who looked remotely like her brother. But then again, she was going off his appearance she had last seen him have. Who knew what a year in this galaxy had done to his appearance. But his appearance was the least of her concerns. She was more worried about the type of man her brother might have become living with the exiles. Something terrible must have happened for her brother to have left with the other exiles, the ones that tried to over throw the Nexus leadership. 

Sarah squeezed her way through the crowd of people. Most not moving out of the way for her. Instead she was forced to try to find any sort of opening that would allow her through until she finally got to the bar. The bar tender, a asari, was curt and to the point when she asked her what she wanted to drink. Sarah fumbled with her words as she shook her head. She couldn’t drink right now, she was on a job. The bar tender shrugged her shoulders as she moved over towards a drunk looking Korgan. Sarah hoped there wouldn’t be any sort of fight while she was here. 

She waited for a while. Most of the time she spent checking and then rechecking the email that Evfra had sent her. And then checking and rechecking the time. Her contact was supposed to be here soon. She had gotten there a little too early. She just hoped that she didn’t stand out too much, but just enough for this “Shena” to find her. 

In her musings she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. They weren’t the footsteps of a drunk, they were too steady. The heavy fall of the other’s boots were strong and they sounded like they were coming right towards her. She didn’t even have to look behind her to know that this was her contact. 

She turned around in her stool with a kind smile on her face to come face to face with the one man she had been searching the galaxy for. 

“Why the fuck are you here?!” Scott growled out as he stared down Sarah.


	8. Chapter 8

“Why the fuck are you here?!” Scott growled out as he stared down Sarah. Sarah was loss for words as she stared up at her brother. Never in a million years did she think that finding Scott would be as simple as her stumbling into him at a bar on a lawless port. Sure, she had been hopeful that she would find him here earlier, but that had just been wishful thinking. But now, now this was real. 

“Scott?” Sarah couldn’t believe it “Oh my god! Its you its really you!” She felt tears form in her eyes as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her brother. He seemed much taller than she remembered and she was forced to stand on her tip toes to be able to reach up and circle her arms around his neck. It didn’t occur to her at the moment that Scott did not return the hug. But it did not matter now. She and him were together again. Together they could set this galaxy right and figure all of this stuff out. 

“Sarah why are you here?” Scott asked again as he somewhat gently pushed Sarah off of him. 

“I’m here waiting for my contact, Shena.” She explained happily. 

“Shit, I’m going to kill Evfra.” Scott mumbled to himself as he brushed his hands through his hair. Which Sarah noted was a deep blue. It used to be the same blonde brown like hers and like their father’s. And although she didn’t understand why he had changed it, the color really did make his deep violet eyes eyes pop out even more. 

“You know Evfra?” Sarah asked confused. As her excitement settled down it started to dawn on her that Evfra knew. He knew all along where her brother was. He had to. It would make that email about her father make sense. 

“Not now Sarah.” Scott bit back as he started to fiddle with his omni tool. He pushed some buttons and then growled in frustration. Throwing down his arm as he shut off his omni tool. “Bastard won’t answer my calls now.” 

“Scott what is going on?” Sarah was starting to worry. This was not the reunion she had imagined in her head. In her head there was more sparkles and happiness. But she supposed that was a little naive for her to think that. 

“What’s going on sister of mine is that we have a job that needs to be done and then you need to leave this fucking planet.” Scott almost barked out as he started making his way angrily out of the bar leaving Sarah behind. 

Sarah followed closely behind him until they stopped by the market place where another man was casually leaning against a pole. He would have looked like normal if it wasn’t for the all-knowing smirk that he gave Scott. 

“This must be the human Pathfinder. Sarah Ryder, am I correct?” The man’s voice was like silk as his accent rolled off his tongue. Sarah was lost for words as she looked into the man’s light brown eyes. 

“Can it Reyes. We have a job to do.” Scott interrupted Reyes with whatever he was going to say next with a very pointed look. And in return the man could only chuckle as he put his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Of course, Ryder.” Reyes said in the same low and sultry tone that he had used with Sarah. A natural charmer he was. He turned towards Sarah “Right Sloane has Vehn Terev locked up in her own personal prison. When the agaran people found out that he was the one to tip off the kett about the Moshae they wanted his head. And Sloane is nothing but a people pleaser. She plans on taking off his head tomorrow.” Reyes informed her, to his side Scott was once more looking frustrated and annoyed at his omni tool. Completely ignoring Sarah. 

“Right, well that’s not good. What do I need to do?” Sarah asked, trying to remain professional. She would have time to ask Scott and apparently Reyes questions after everything was done. Whether they wanted to or not. One way or another she was going to get her answers.

“All you need to do is to go ask Sloane to pretty please release him into your custody. When she says no come back out here.” Scott said as he once more gave up on his omni tool. 

“What’s the point of me going into there and asking if its not going to work anyways?” Sarah asked, this plan wasn’t making much sense right now. 

“The point is for you to be a nice distraction while we get the traitor out of there.” Scott bit back, his patience was running thin it seemed. He sighed once more. “Sarah just go in there and talk to her as long as possible. Dance on the table if you must, but keep her talking for a while. When you come back out we should have freed the man.” 

The plan sounded simple enough. She wished she knew how Scott and Reyes planned on breaking out their man. She always liked being in on the plan, even if it wasn’t her own to being with. But despite what she wanted to truly say, she nodded her head and agreed to her brother’s plan. He was the expert at this, not her anyways. And she was good at talking to people, or rather she was good at letting people talk to her while she faked a mass amount of interest. 

With one last look from Reyes, not Scott who was fiddling once more with his omni tool, she found enough courage to walk up to the two heavily guarded doors and walk inside. Not once did she look back, even though everything inside her told her to. 

Sloane sat on her throne, literally her throne as she gazed down at her subjects. Korgan guards were stationed at the door and they had triple checked her with scans to make sure she wasn’t carrying any weapons. Then there was the intimidating turain who stood to her right. He did nothing but stand slightly behind her, like a loyal guard dog, ready to attack at the slightest motion of her head. 

With one raise of her hand, Sloane had the entire room silent. The loud upbeat music had stopped and those who were drinking and dancing had stopped suddenly and simple stood and watched to see what Sloane would do with the Nexus Pathfinder. 

“I heard a rumor floating around that the human ark had survived.” Her voice was soft but firm, she sat in a way that would seem lazy if she did not herself radiated with power “I also heard a rumor that their Pathfinder had died and that their child took over. What I was not expecting was the Pathfinder to literally still be a child.” Sloane smirked down at her as others around her chuckled at Sloane’s obvious blow to Sarah. She was trying to make Sarah feel bad. But her insults so far were nothing new. 

“And I heard how you lead a revolt on the Nexus. And how you left with the exiles.” Sarah tried to make her voice sound steady and strong. Even though on the inside she was cowering under Sloane’s intense gaze. 

“You state facts that mean little to me or anyone here anymore.” Sloane dismissed her attempted diss as it was nothing. “What surprises me the most is that the Pathfinder happens to be the famed Ryder’s twin sister.” 

Sarah’s interest was instantly perked up. She must have shown her eagerness as Sloane threw back her head and laughed. 

“You had no idea that he was here the whole time?” She asked, leaning forward in her throne. 

“No one would tell me where the exiles were.” Sarah admitted as she tried to keep her gaze steady with Sloane’s. But she was finding it harder and harder as each second passed. 

“You fool child. The Nexus knew exactly where we were the whole time.” 

“They did?” Sarah felt betrayed. She had asked every one of the Leaders on the Nexus. Each claiming that they had no idea where the exiles had hidden, or if they were even all still alive. The galaxy was too big they had said for their satellites to pick them up. But the reality was that they knew all along.

Sloane continued to laugh as she took pity on Sarah. Or perhaps she just wanted to make fun of her some more. “Many of the exiles are still in contact with those on the Nexus. If you were to ask anyone but those that call themselves the “leaders” you would have found this place sooner. Don’t you see how corrupt that place truly is?” Sloane asked as her laughter died down. 

“I don’t understand why they would do that.” Sarah felt too many emotions. None of them good. Most of them were sadness and disappointment. She was disappointed in herself for putting so much faith in those that always seemed to doubt her. 

“That is because you are simply still a child. A child that has been thrusted into a role that you were not made for.” Sloane sat back in her chair, her right leg going over her left as she folded her hands in front of herself. 

“I am not a child.” Sarah said weakly, afraid to look up at the older woman. 

“I can tell that you were raised a spoiled little thing. One that always did what mommy and daddy ever told you. But guess what dear, you’re in my house now. Follow my rules and you will be safe. Step on my toes and you’ll be finished faster than you can say Nexus.” Sloane held nothing back as she threatened Sarah. 

In her head, Sarah could hear SAM tell her that Scott had given the all clear. Still shaking from Sloane’s warning, she slightly nodded before making her way out of the throne room. 

Outside she only saw Reyes waiting for her, Scott was no where in sight. She felt disappointed but didn’t expect anything less. Scott was never one to stay around for too long. 

“Scott took our captive to a waiting shuttle, he should be right back.” Reyes explained without her even to have to ask. His smile was kind and his eyes were flirty. She felt like she could get lost in his charm. 

“How do you know my brother?” she asked, trying to stay focused. 

“Your brother and I met shortly after he landed on this port. We made a name for ourselves out here together.” Reyes smiled, though his smile seemed different, softer, as his eyes turned away from Sarah’s too look off into the dying sunlight. 

“What kind of name?” Sarah asked, concerned. Hoping that her brother had not started into something dangerous. 

“Smuggling mostly. Sloane takes a big cut out of whatever comes in and out of this planet. Scott and I have established ourselves pretty well so far. As you may have noticed with our extra little package we just smuggled out of here.” 

“No, I don’t believe you.” Sarah said shocked “Scott is an honorable man. He fought for the Alliance. He did humanity proud. There is no way that he would do something as low as smuggling.” 

Reyes let out a deep chuckle as he shook his head, almost like he pitted Sarah. “For being his twin, you know little about him. Even though he knows everything about you.” 

Sarah wanted to ask more but soon Scott came back. He still looked irritated and pissed off. His hair was slightly more ruffled as he looked like he was in a small struggle only moments before. 

“The man give you trouble?” Reyes asked as he came closer to Scott. Too close Sarah thought, as Reyes casually started to brush back Scott’s messed up blue hair. 

Scott rolled his eyes as he softly slapped Reyes’ hand away. “It wasn’t him. Evfra finally answered my goddamn calls. Though he refused to answer the elephant in the room. No matter, I’ll just “ask” him next time I see him.” Scott held up his fingers and sarcastically made quotation marks around the word ‘ask’. Sarah knew well enough that Scott would most likely ask Evfra the way he asked his father anything. Usually though shouting along with some choice words that usually ended up with Scott accusing their father for running their lives. 

“You’re heading back to Aya then?” Reyes asked not surprised in anyway. Sarah looked bewildered between them. Scott had been to Aya before? Enough for this to be a normal conversation? 

“Going back with the traitor. Hand him in personally.” Scott said with a smug grin, he was up to something. 

“Evfra doesn’t know. Does he?” Reyes raised a single eyebrow at Scott. 

“Nope!” Scott smiled as he popped the ‘p’ at the end. Reyes only shook his head as he chuckled again. 

Sarah felt left out. The two clearly had a connection. One that Sarah and Scott never seemed to have. It hurt even more when Scott didn’t even seem to act like she even existed, let alone when she was standing right next to him. 

“Will you be alright on your own. You know with the business?” Scott asked, his tone becoming a tad more serious as he studied Reyes. 

“Do not worry my friend. When you come back everything will be the way it should.” 

“And you’re sure that you don’t need me here?” Scott asked, his tone no longer jokingly. 

“Scott. I promise you the moment you get back here that I will be safe. We all will. And when you get back that ass of yours will be mine.” Reyes growled out the last part as he reached up to gently stroke Scott’s cheek before grabbing the man’s head and bringing him into a heated kiss. 

Sarah was rooted into her spot. Scott, Scott was making out with a man! A man! She had always thought her brother was straight. When had this happened? How did it happen? Had their parents known about this? Why didn’t he ever tell her this? What the actual hell was going on? 

Still frozen in her spot she watched for a few moments more before Scott pulled away with a satisfied smirk. When their mouths were only inches apart he leaned down once more for a quick peck before fully pulling away, making sure to stand still close enough to Reyes so that Reyes could wrap a hand around his waist. Sarah did not miss how tightly Reyes seemed to hold on to his hip. 

Scott looked down at Sarah. Not fazed by her looks one bit. If anything, he seemed cold once more. “Sarah your business is done here. Leave this planet alone. There is nothing you or the Nexus can do for it.” Scott almost sounded like he was ordering her. 

“I can help these people!” She fought back, finding her will to move her body once more as she stepped closer to Scott. Scott only raised one eyebrow down at her before he threw back his head a let out a hysterical laughter. Reyes beside him only smiled softly and shook his head. 

“Sarah this isn’t one of your experiments. You can’t tip the balance of this place. You’ll end up dead.” Scott laughed out, his breathing becoming heavy as he tried to will down his laughter. 

“Scott, maybe she could help me around with a few missions.” Reyes suggested, causing both of the Ryder twins to look at him bemused. 

“Reyes-“ Scott started, his tone warning. 

“I t think that would be a wonderful idea Reyes. Where do I start?” Sarah smiled at the man. She was still confused, so fucking confused. Between the fact that Scott knew Evfra, well enough that he was going to go personally visit him. And then the fact that Scott was a well-known smuggler, and then finally the fucking fact that her brother was with another guy. If Scott wasn’t willing to give her answers then she would get it from the next best source, Reyes. And with Scott away, nothing was really stopping her from asking. 

“If you get yourself killed I won’t be coming to your funeral.” Scott warned as he pulled away from Reyes. Reyes rolled his eyes as he pulled the man back down for one last kiss before pushing the man away. Not before he slapped Scott on the ass as he turned to walk away. Scott glared back playfully at Reyes before casually waving a hand goodbye. Sarah did not know if it was meant for just Reyes or her. Or if it was meant for both of them. 

Reyes watched Scott, mainly Scott’s backside, until Scott could no longer be seen before he turned to look at Sarah. “Now, shall we get started?”


	9. Chapter 9

The first task that Reyes had put her on was finding out who had been killing the angaran in the Port. So out to the badlands she traveled, with Drack and Vetra at her side she felt slightly safer as she stepped out into the wild west of Kadara. The guard at the front spooked her a bit when he had warned her that the worst of the worst were outside the gate. She faked the confidence as she told the Krogan guard she could handle herself. 

She had other reason to be traveling outside the protected walls. Before she left Reyes had gotten an update from Scott. The prisoner had hidden away a data pad, one that he used to communicate with the kett, more importantly the Archon himself. If she could find it, she could find his ship. 

As Sarah walked out into the badlands one thing stuck out the most. It smelled, horribly. But the world was beautiful, she was just thankful that she could view the world through her air filtered helmet. She could breath a little better through her helmet. She noted that Drack did not seemed bothered by the smell, even taking full deep breaths like it was nothing. Vetra had made a face but did not make a comment on it. Without another thought of the horrible stench she called the Nomad, at least they wouldn’t have to walk everywhere. 

 

If Sarah had to stop one more time on the way to her destination because another raider gang attack the Nomad she would scream. She was gripping the wheel so tight that SAM had once more had to remind her that she needed to calm down. It didn’t help that Drack laughed manically every time they had to do a quick evac out of the Nomad. He made a joke about something like an airdrop, but on the ground. Honestly Sarah really didn’t care. She was tired of Kadara and all the bullshit that was thrown at her. 

It was after the third or fourth raider attack that Sarah contemplated just running them all over with the Nomad. It would be less work and they were going to kill them all anyways. She had made this suggestion out loud and of course Gil was listening in, he always did when it came to his baby. He warned her if she has so much got even the tiniest about of blood or gore on his baby he would make sure that she would have no other choice but to walk the next time she landed on Voled. Sarah kept her thoughts to herself from then on. No way in hell would she walk in that cold. 

Finally, she reached the navi point for the location of the data pad. Which was ironically right next to the location that Reyes wanted her to check out. First came the data pad. It was easy enough to find. The prisoner did not have much time to hide it as he simply threw some dirt over top of it underneath a building. The pad was dead, but nothing Gil could not figure out back on the ship. 

After the pad was safely locked up in the Nomad she made her way to the murder scene. Where she found the Krogan with his armor plate, part of his own damn body, ripped mercilessly Sarah almost puked at the sight. If it wasn’t for Drack’s firm grip on her arm she would have fallen down. Searching through the mess that was the dead krogan’s home she found a knife. A knife covered in blood. Wiping away some of the blood she could make out some sort of writing. Though the engraving was rough and looked like it was done with another knife. The writing was one of the angaran language. 

She quickly informed Reyes of the outcome of the krogan. Reyes cursed under his breath as he instructed her to meet him at a new location. The navi point leading her to another part of the badlands. She wanted to question why he knew this information right off on the top of his head. But he hung up too fast for her to ask. 

Shrugging her shoulders she made her way back to the Nomad. And as she drove off she hoped that she could make it to this new location without being stopped by raiders. 

 

Sarah would count herself lucky she thought as she climbed out of the nomad. She only had to deal with the raiders two times on their drive over. Much better than their seven times when they first started their adventures. She heard Drack complain a little as they had neared the location. Vetra had joked back towards him and Sarah smiled. It was almost like a family outing with the two of them. Only if family gatherings usually dealt with blood and death that is. 

The location that Reyes had sent her was a little house. The most concerning thing was that Reyes was no where in sight. But she felt like she could handle this. So out of the nomad she did, the other two following behind her as she reached the front door. Which was easy to crack open. She didn’t even need to use SAM for it. Although maybe she did. It was getting hard to figure out these days. 

The door hissed open and not even two steps into the house were they ambushed. Angaran came from every direction. Guns drawn on them forcing them to drop their own weapons as they pushed them forward leading them towards a stairs case that lead to an underground. Into a cave. 

And of course, it was the Rokeer that was behind all the murders. But these people were more extreme than the others she had met. This group seemed to not hide the fact that they were openly killing their own species. They betrayed their kind they said. 

Reyes had swooped into action in the leader’s mid rant. Sarah might have swooned at his bravery if it wasn’t for all the guns now drawn on them once more. 

‘You’re late.” She joked, her hands still in the air. 

“Fashionably late. But for good reasons you’ll see soon.” Not moments after his timely entrance the ground around the angaran exploded from hidden minds located around the cave. Sarah was force to roll out of the way and grab a lone gun from the gun before running behind a rock to find protection from the incoming fire fight that rained upon her and her teammates. 

There weren’t that many extremists to start with and after several minutes her and her team had safely cleared out the area. She was sure that maybe one or two of them had escaped, but she did not have the energy to try and hunt them down. 

Reyes wasted no time as he started digging through the place. Pocking certain weapons and anything thing else that was valuable. Sarah wanted to ask him some questions, mainly about Scott but she felt the question die on the tip of her tongue. She didn’t know why but suddenly she felt embarrassed to talk to the man whose tongue was down her brother’s throat only hours before. So instead she found herself stuttering on the lines that she and her teammates would wait for him outside of the cave. Reyes only nodded and slightly waved them off before looting through a large crate in the far back. 

Outside she waited for Reyes almost impatiently. Bouncing from one foot to the other and biting her lip as she watched the front door of the shelter she watched for him. When he didn’t come out after ten minutes she was sure that Reyes had found a back way to escape through. But his shuttle was still here, he wouldn’t leave it here, right? 

Another five minutes passed before Reyes finally came out of the door, a bag slung over his shoulder. Vetra and Drack looked more relieved than Sarah as they had grown bored waiting for the smuggler. Sighing Sarah made her way towards Reyes, who looked surprise that she stayed. 

“I thought you were going to meet me back at my room at the club?” Reyes looked confused as he shifted whatever was in the bag behind him. 

“Oh, I didn’t know.” Sarah felt herself blush at the man’s low voice. 

“No worries. The message must have been lost in the excitement of the battle.” Reyes smiled, making Sarah’s insides feel warm. Damn it, she couldn’t let herself be charmed by another, let alone by the man who clearly belonged to her brothers. Even though she had no idea of his preference. 

“I need to get this somewhere.” Reyes shook the bag slightly, forcing Sarah to look at the bag. She wondered just how much stuff and what was in there. She was almost curious to ask what it was and where it was going. But she knew better than to ask a smuggler anything. He would most likely have to lie anyways. 

“Ok, I’ll head back and see you in a few hours.” Sarah said in which Reyes only gave that charming smile once more before climbing back into his ship, leaving Sarah no other choice but to head back to the Nomad for the long trek back to the port. And on the way back she pointedly ignored Verta and Drack’s teasing. They clearly had not seen the almost pornographic situation that had taken place in front of her. If they have, well they might still be teasing her. 

When she got back to the port she got a message from Reyes telling her that his plans had been in fact delayed and that they would have to push back their meeting until tomorrow morning. Sarah felt a little disappointed that she could not spend some more time with him. When she told the others that they were in fact done for the day, Vetra and Drack cheered, in their own way, in joy as Drack made his way to the bar and Vetra to some merchant in the back corner of the port. And Sarah found herself made her way back to the Tempest, she was tired and she smelled like rotting eggs. 

Once showered and clean of all the grime that the day accumulated she found herself lounging on the couch in her room. She usually made her rounds and visited everyone on the ship. Checking in and seeing what everyone was doing. But today had been too tiring. Too much had happened in such a short amount of time. She needed to stop and collect herself. She needed to figure some of this shit out. 

Her first thought was to call up Scott. Now that she knew he wasn’t dead and the helpful little note that Reyes had slipped her before she had left, she could contact him. She could message him, maybe even call him, to demand some sort of explanation. But she couldn’t will herself to do that. He seemed very put off by her appearance that day. She couldn’t put too much on him, he might just try to slip away again. No, she would give him some time, and give herself time to think of some sort of solution. 

There had to be someone who knew something about her brother. Sloane said that the whole leadership knew where her brother was all along. That meant that Kandros had to know as well. It would explain his weird behavior the first day she asked about him. Hell, he was probably messaging Scott at that exact moment. So Kandros and the rest of the leadership was out of the question, for now anyways. She hardly doubted she would get a straight answer out of them anyways. 

She could always just ask Evfra himself. But if Scott couldn’t even get a hold of him, and they clearly knew each other rather well, than Evfra would really not give her the time of day. Maybe there was someone close to Evfra, but willing to give her information. Maybe, maybe Jaal could help her! 

Sarah smiled to herself as she quickly asked SAM to ask Jaal to come to her room. She only cringed a little when she really thought of how that must have sounded to Jaal, or god forbid to others if they were around him when SAM request him.   
She did not have to wait long as the ship wasn’t that big and Jaal seemed to be not doing anything important as he was in her room not even moments later. He smiled at her as he entered and did not seemed to be put off by what this could possible imply to others on the ship. 

“Pathfinder, SAM told me that you wished to speak to me?” Jaal smiled as he asked. Sarah nodded, she felt herself become less tense. Leave it to SAM to make sure that she didn’t make too much of a fool of herself to others. 

“Yes, I had a few questions and I was hoping that you would have some answers.” Sarah smiled sweetly as she gestured for him to take a sit on the other couch in the room. She almost patted the seat next to her, but hesitated, afraid what it might mean to the angaran. 

“I will answer all that I can.” Jaal sat down on the other couch taking a few moments to get comfortable. 

“Thank you Jaal. This really means a lot to me.” Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before looking straight at Jaal. “You knew about my brother, didn’t you?” 

Jaal’s smile instantly disappeared. His face falling as he looked away from Sarah, staring out her window instead. “I knew.” Jaal admitted after a few moments of silence. He looked at her mournfully.

“Please know that I did not keep this knowledge to myself to harm you.” 

“But why? Why would you hide this from me? You knew how much Scott means to me?” Sarah felt her voice broke as her throat started to hurt. Tears were forming in her eyes and even though she knew that Jaal would think no less of her for crying she tried to hold back her tears. A habit she had developed growing up in the Milky Way she guessed. 

“For the longest time I did not know it was your brother. It wasn’t until that I got an order from Evfra telling me that I was not allowed to speak of Scott that I knew that he was your lost brother.” Jaal explained, reaching out to grab her hand in a comforting manner. His hands were much larger than his, so different. But she felt some comfort in his gesture. 

“But why would Evfra give you that order?” Sarah asked as she wiped away her tears with her free hand. 

“It was a request from Scott. He-did not wish to be found.” Jaal sighed out, looking away from Sarah. He felt so much pain and sorrow for his dear friend. He did not know what he would do if someone was keeping information away from him about his own family. He would not like it. 

“I don’t understand Jaal!” Sarah almost screamed as she ripped her hand away from Jaal’s. “He is my brother. We don’t always get along but we are family. We are supposed to look out for one another.” Getting to her feet she started pacing around the room. Jaal watched her every movement with his large eyes. “And since when does Evfra do request? How does he even know my brother? How do you know my brother?!” 

Sarah was hysteric. Everything seemed simple up till this point. Hell, she would rather put up with the Kett Archon over again than deal with this shit storm. 

“Scott and Evfra have a bound. Something deeper than anything I have ever seen with Evfra before. It makes sense to me that Evfra would do this for Scott.” Jaal was desperate for Sarah to calm down. Getting to his feet as well he tried to grab Sarah, but she was too fast, tearing herself away from Jaal’s grip. 

“But how does Scott know Evfra! Answer me that Jaal! A relationship made like that is not something formed between a hired gun and a Resistance leader!” Sarah shouted, her hair wild as it came undone from her once neat ponytail. Her eyes had tears streaming down her face. She felt a roaring anger inside of herself trying to claw its way up to the surface. 

“Sarah please!” Jaal called out for Sarah, once more trying to reach out for her. “No one did this to hurt you. You must understand that.” He was successful at grabbing Sarah, forcing her to stop in her obsessive pacing. For a moment she struggled against him, but he was stronger as he held her firm until she slumped in his grip. 

“None of this is making any sense Jaal.” She whispered out, her head hanging down, her hair covering her face. As soon as the rage was inside her it was gone, leaving her feeling tired and useless. 

“I know.” Jaal pulled her into his chest. One of his hands moving so that it was cupping the back of her head, cradling in what he was hoping would be a soothing gesture. 

“Did you ever talk to him? Before you knew he was my brother?” Her voice slightly muffled by Jaal’s chest. 

“Scott spent most of his time either with Evfra or the Moshea. There were a few times that I saw him and spoke to him, as did many fighters in the Resistance did. He didn’t speak much and was closed off to most of us. But over time he started to warm up to us, as we did with him.” Jaal spoke softly, moving them back to the couch. This time though, Jaal sat right beside Sarah, pulling away just enough that Sarah had her space but Jaal still could hold her hand. 

“Scott was on Aya then? Before I landed there?” Sarah asked amazed and confused. It could not have been. The angaran were beyond hostile towards her and her crew when she landed. Most acted like they had never seen a human before. 

Jaal hummed to himself as he nodded. “When Scott came to us he was nearly at death’s door. Most of his time on Aya was spent recovering.” 

“Recovering from what?” Sarah felt concern build up inside of herself again. 

“It was the kett. They attacked him and his crew. From what I remember from the story anyways. I believe the story was that he led the kett away from his shuttle so that his crew could escape the attack. I do not remember the rest. There are others that could tell you more of this tale.” 

As Jaal told the story, Sarah could only imagine the sight of her brother, beaten and bruised. On the brink of death as the kett hovered over his lifeless body. She felt the rage once more. Not towards Scott or those that lied to her, but to the kett. Those bastards were going to pay for what they did to her brother. 

“Thank you Jaal. And I am sorry for yelling at you like that.” Sarah apologized, feeling herself start to blush. 

“You have no reason to be sorry. We angaran are very free with our emotions. Do not feel shame for showing them to me.” Jaal smiled once more. He stood once more, pulling Sarah to stand as well. Pulling her into a hug Sarah gladly hugged back. Soaking up the comforting warmth that Jaal gave off. 

Jaal pulled back and smile gently down at her. Making his way towards the door he stopped for a moment to look back at her. “I will call Evfra tomorrow. When I do you can ask him all the questions you want.” 

“Thank you Jaal. You have no idea how much all of this means to me.” 

Jaal simply nodded slightly before he left the room. The door hissing close behind him. Turning around Sarah’s body instantly became heavy and with lead like feet she dragged herself to her bed, tossing herself on the bed she welcomed the much-wanted sleep that crept on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about switching to Scott's point of view for this chapter. But I think I'm going to staying with Sarah's for this story. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah didn’t make it back to Kadara for a while. Her duties lead her else were for a few weeks. Mainly the barren wasteland that was Eladden. There was nothing but miles and miles of endless sand and a sleepless sun that beamed down on the worlds all hours of the day. One step outside in the scorching heat made her wish to be back on Voeld. Dealing with the krogan gave her a massive headache on top of the dehydration she and the rest of her group was experiencing. On top of that the bandits with nothing to lose attitude made it almost impossible to travel anywhere. Last of all were the vaults. While it suggested that this world could be changed for the better, Sarah found herself wondering if Eladden was really worth saving in the end. 

Her sense of time was put out of whack as SAM had to once again reminded her that she need to rest as it was approaching the later hours of the evening. She had been driving around in the nomad for hours now, going place after place trying to find the missing remnant drive core and then trying to find the lost turain pods. There was so much to do and little time to do it. 

On top of all of this Sarah still hadn’t been in contact with Scott. She had sent one message informing him that she was on her way to Eladden. That had been two weeks ago. Much to her disappointment but not surprise, she did not get a response from him. Not even SAM could tell her if he had even read her message to being with. It was only a short message from Reyes that let Sarah know that Scott was back on Kadara. It did not slip past Sarah that Scott had not surprising gotten back to the exiles’ world the moment she got off the planet. But she couldn’t let that phase her, she had a plan to catch him off guard next time. She simply wouldn’t tell him when she was coming back. Thinking of her wonderful plan, Sarah smiled to herself. It was a half craze smile though, fueled by constant sun and heat induce madness and little sleep. One that had all her teammates giving her a worried look in return. 

Another week went by before finally Sarah got the ok from the krogan leadership and Nexus to settle a colony there. The Nexus wasn’t as eager as the other worlds with Eladden. From what little Sarah understood from her personal experience with Drack and his personal mission to what the krogan would tell her, there was simply a lot of bad blood between the two fractions. But slowly they would heal and create a peaceful society. At least that’s what her sleep deprived mind told her anyways. Honestly, she just wanted to be done with this world and then leave. 

Back in her cabin on the Tempest she was about to order SAM to direct all calls, all messages, and any questions from her teammates be put on hold until she had a good 12 hours of sleep. But of course, that was too much to ask when she got a message from Addison. Couldn’t this lady just leave her alone? 

The one on one call wasn’t anything new. More half ass praise combined with a huge load of doubt. Sarah hardly cared anymore and talking one from her brother’s book she waved off Addison and shut off the call. Finally, she was able to sleep. Not before informing SAM that she wanted to head back to Kadara. She had gotten a message from Slone that was a little worrisome. She was asking for help. It intrigued Sarah, but it also made cause for concern.   
With one final thought of going back to see her brother she let her body hit her bed and within seconds she felt sleep overcome her. 

She woke up to the sound of SAM’s voice informing her groggy mind that they had arrived in Kadara and that Reyes was requesting her presents at his usual hang out. She knew that Sloane had technically asked for her help first, but that lady was nothing more than a bitchy bully. At least Reyes was friendly.   
With Jaal and Drack by her side she left the Tempest. She avoided the port as much as possible. No doubt that Sloane would hear about her arrival and when she saw that Sarah did not go to her first there would be hell to pay. But Sarah didn’t care about that right now. She just needed to see Scott again. 

The club music was loud, the constant bass was like a drum pounding inside her head as she led the others over to Reyes’ usual room. The doors hissed open showing that Reyes was the only one in the room. Sarah felt her face fall as the doors slammed shut behind her, the thick walls doing a wonderful job at keeping most of the music and other loud nosies out of the small personal room. 

“Ah, just who I was waiting for. Come have a seat.” Reyes mentioned to the other couches to his side. The smile on his face relaxed and unfazed by Sarah’s lack of one. 

“Thank you.” Sarah mumbled as she took a seat. Jaal sitting next to her, as Drack opted to stand near the couch, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed every so slightly, as if he didn’t trust the exile. If Reyes noticed he made no indication that he did. 

“You look unhappy to see me.” Reyes pointed out “Oh, were you perhaps hoping someone else would be here?” Reyes asked, his smile becoming bigger as he leaned back in his chair. 

“What? No, I mean in your last message you said Scott was-well you know back here.” Sarah rushed through her words as she made vague motions around the room. 

Reyes only chuckled as he pulled out his omni tool. “Scott was in fact here. Though he oddly left on errand a couple of hours ago. He is off world at the moment.” Reyes smirked ever so slightly “I think he mentioned something about family drama coming his way.” 

“How in the hell did he find out!” Sarah felt like tearing at her hair as she wracked through her brain at any slip up that she might have given to someone that would warn Scott of her return. 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. He got a message from Evfra. Something about needing his help on Havarl.” Reyes explained as he fiddled with his omni tool. 

“That seems really odd, doesn’t it?” Sarah asked, her eyes narrowing to the alien sitting beside her. 

Jaal instantly became nervous under her gaze. His eyes avoiding hers as he looked up at the ceiling. “I was just filling out some reports for Evfra. And I might have let him know where we were heading to next.” Jaal mumbled out. Drack laughed behind them both. 

“Oh, this is too good.” Drack laughed. Sarah could only groan as she felt her head drop in her hands. At least one of them was getting a kick out of this. 

“In any event I have a party that I am attending tonight and was hoping that you would come with me.” Reyes asked, putting away his omni tool, that sweet and flirty smile back on his face. The one that made Sarah suddenly not mad at him anymore. 

“A party, what kind of party?” 

“Sloane throws these parties every now and then. To keep the peace and happiness she claims.” Reyes explained as he rolled his eyes at the mere thought of Sloane playing peacekeeper. 

“What is this really about?” Sarah asked her suspicion raised. 

“Nothing. I swear.” Reyes put his hand over his heart, chuckling “Your brother was to be my date. But seeing as he so rudely left me. I will take his sister instead. Sounds fun doesn’t it?” 

“Is this just to annoy him?” Sarah asked a little annoyed herself. 

“Hmmmmm, just a tad.” Reyes admitted with a sly wink. 

“Fine. I’ll come with to this party. What time?” 

“Excellent.” Reyes’ smile became even bigger as he told her more of the plan.


	11. Chapter 11

The meeting with Sloane turned out to be nothing more than meeting with her right-hand man. A turian who was overly concerned about her safety. And if she wasn’t so sure that Sloane was a heartless woman, she would have guessed that the two of them were lovers by the way he cared for her. 

Nonetheless the mission that he had her go on was nothing more than an investigation that had Sloane figuring at anyways. Then insulting Sarah as she fought off the exiles and then insulting her even more once they were done. She continued by rubbing salt in old wounds as she compared Sarah to Scott once more. By now she had stopped listening to the harsh woman. She wouldn’t let Sloane bring her down. She had a party to go to, even if it was being hosted by said bitchy woman. 

Back on the Tempest she made her way to her cabin to prepare for the night when she got an interesting notification from SAM. 

“Pathfinder, Scott is on the vid com and is requesting that you answer.” SAM informed her. She didn’t give a second thought as she ran up to the meeting room, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to her on the way. As fast as she could she pressed the accept button. Scott’s face appeared and he looked less than happy. 

His brow was frowned and his arms were crossed and even though the vid only showed his upper body, she could tell by the way he was leaning back that he was putting most of his weight on his left foot. “Sarah” he said, his voice clearly as annoyed as his facial expression. 

“Scott, I didn’t think you would call.” Sarah smiled, not letting herself be put off by his attitude. 

“I need you to stay out of this Reyes and Sloane business. There is too much you don’t understand and I don’t want you to get involved.” Scott all but ordered, glaring at her harder. 

“No, I want to help Scott. These exiles deserve a second chance.” Sarah’s face fell. Once more she was being put down by someone who thought she couldn’t handle her role. The fact that it was her own brother hurt her even more. 

“Goddamn it Sarah.” Scott growled out “This has nothing to do with the exiles. You are walking on a thin line with Reyes and Sloane. I need you to stay out of this. You will just ruin all the work we have been doing.” 

“We? Who is we? And what work is this?” Sarah asked, now concerned about what her brother could possibly be involved with. There was no way that he could be involved with a gang, that would be silly. Right?

“None of that matters. All you need to do is go to that party tonight. Show your pretty little face and then leave. Don’t talk to anyone, don’t make promises or plans. Just go and get out. Do you understand that?” Scott was becoming angry she could tell. But so was she. Well, more like frustrated. She could not understand what the hell was going on anymore. 

“No, I don’t understand what is going on. But I won’t let you stop me from having a good time.” She said stubbornly, crossing her arms much like he was. 

Scott for once did not look angry. Instead he looked taken aback. Eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open as he looked at his sister. “My, my, this galaxy has certainly changed you. What ever happened to that little daddy’s girl that always did what she was told?” Scott mocked her, his open mouth turned into a smirk as he looked down at her, if it was even possible over a vid call. It made her feel a lot smaller. 

“Fine, have it your way. Go to this party. Get involved as much as you want. But know this little sister. Don’t be surprised when shit goes south and there is no one there to bail you out.” With Scott’s final warning the com link went off, leaving Sarah to ponder over what just had happened. 

 

Sarah arrived at the party about ten minutes late. She wanted to be there right on time. But Peebee had been the first to tell her only lame people did that and you wanted to be “fashionably late”. Sarah didn’t understand but she took the advice of her blue teammate and waited in the market place for around ten minutes before walking inside the compound. When she arrived, she saw that the party was in full swing and it seemed like half the party goers were in fact drunk already. 

It took her a second but she spotted Reyes near the front of the room, talking to an angaran. Catching her eye, he smiled as he waved her over to them. Sarah felt her heart flutter just a tad at his gaze as she all but floated over to them. ‘

The introductions were quick and it wasn’t long before Sarah found herself chatting away. Soon she noticed that Reyes had taken the chance to slip away. Leaving Sarah all alone in a large party where she knew no one, but everyone knew her. It was a little intimidating to say the lease. As quickly as she could she reached for the nearest drink, hoping that it wouldn’t kill her she knocked it back as fast as she could. Choking on it just a tad and with tears in her eyes she tossed back a few more. Soon the music started to sound amazing, the more the bass went the more she felt her body sway to it. Up and down, up and down she bobbed her head. The music speaking to her on a whole new level. 

It was how she found herself on the dance floor a couple hours later. He worries and cares all gone. She no longer worried about what Nexus would think of her or care about how much the leaders and everyone looked down on her. The feeling was amazing. It was no wonder why Scott did this often back in the Milky Way. 

Suddenly thinking about Scott made her angry. More anger than she ever thought possible about her brother. How dare he try to tell her what to do and not do. Who did he think he was, their father? That bastard of a brother had never been around. Never once showed up for any of her rewards, any of her accomplishments. She was the well-liked sister. She was the better Ryder child. Overall, she was just simply better. Why couldn’t Scott just understand this and learn his place for once?

With those angry thoughts her mind she thought back to the way she discovered Scott’s relationship with Reyes. Scott didn’t deserve the man. No, she did. She was better than him. She could give a lasting relationship that Reyes deserved. Reyes doesn’t need someone in his life that ran away from his troubles. And besides, Scott was never around anymore. He avoided this place like the plague. She on the other hand would always be around to lend a hand. She could give Reyes everything he ever wanted. 

Thinking of Reyes made her start to wonder where the man had run off to. She had to find him and tell him everything. Starting with how horrible and unperfect her brother really was. Once he saw the truth, she could have him. Knocking back another shot of whatever was being served she made her way over the Reyes’ angaran friend. 

She looked mildly concerned for Sarah as she told him where she last saw Reyes, pointing out the door. She did not voice any of her worries though. Not like Sarah would listen anyways. She was done listening to anyone else. For all she cared they could all shove their opinions up somewhere not nice. Eh, she would get better at the insults she thought to herself as she stumbled for the door. 

Once outside the door she heard the faint sound of Reyes’ voice. He was cursing at something. But it did not matter. Even when the man cursed his voice was still amazing. What she wanted that voice to do to her, she shivered at the thought. 

“Reyes!” She called out, giggling at the sound of her own voice. All the cursing stopped in an instant with his head quickly popping out of a side room. 

“Sarah, what are you doing out here?” Reyes asked as he looked her up and down. By the way she swayed even when she was not moving Reyes knew that she was long gone.

“Looking for you.” She pointed at him, trying to smile in a sexy way. She had seen it once on a vid and the woman made it look so easy. She was good at this stuff, she had to be. 

“I see that.” Reyes’ frown increased as he watched her almost bump into a wall. A wall which was no where near her pathway as she tried to come closer to Reyes. “I think it is time you went back to the Tempest. Come I will walk you.” He reached out to grab her arm, to lead her away from the party. 

“Oh Reyes. How forward of you.” Sarah swatted her hand on his bicep. It was so hard and muscular under her touch. She just had to touch it again. And so, she did. Latching on she moved her hand up and down his arm. Ignoring, or not seeing the uncomfortable look Reyes was giving her. 

“Sarah, what-” 

“Shhhhhhh” Sarah shushed him, bringing her free hand up to put one finger over top his lips. “Don’t speak. Let me show you true passion and love.” Sarah’s speech was slurred as she reached up on her tippy toes to land a kiss on his lips. 

Her lips missed though, only getting the corner of his mouth before she was roughly pushed away by Reyes. She hit the wall, her head bouncing once. Bringing up her hand she put it on her head. Her head hurt, but nothing hurt as much as her heart did when she saw the look of absolute horror on Reyes’ face. 

“Sarah, what has gotten into you?” Reyes asked, shock still in his voice. His mouth over top of his lips, almost like he was trying to rub away her own kiss from his lips. 

“My brother is a worthless waste of space! He has never amounted to anything. He doesn’t deserve you!” She blurted out. Never once had she thought these thoughts. Let alone say them. She did not know what overcame her to speak out the way she did. 

“And what? You deserve me? Is that it Sarah?” Reyes asked angrily. His face twisted in rage, his eyes narrowing down to give Sarah what could possibly be the most hate she had ever received. But she was too far gone to be truly affected by it. 

“Of course. It only makes sense. He can give you nothing, but I can give you anything you wish.” Sarah explained, it made perfect sense to her. Or did it? She no longer knew what she was saying. Her head could not keep up with her mouth anymore. 

“Do you not hear yourself Sarah? This is your brother you are talking about?” Reyes yelled out. 

“Why should I care? He has never once cared about me!” Sarah yelled back, her frustration rising once more. “He ordered me not to come to this party. To not get involved with you or Sloane. I told him off. And look at me! Having a wonderful time.” She motioned to her surroundings not noticing that she was in fact in a hallway closet. 

“Did you ever stop to think that all Scott has ever done since the moment you arrived here was protecting you?” Reyes questioned her, his anger clear in his voice. Running his hands through his hands he suddenly looked very tried. 

“I don’t need his protection. Let alone any of his help. He is worthless remember? All my life that is what my father always thought, same as my mother. I did not want to believe it. I wanted to see the good in him. But how can there be any good in an exile? He wasn’t even good enough to become the next pathfinder. But I was. My father always knew this.” Sarah bragged, her head pounding the more she spoke. She needed something more to drink. Something to push back all this pain and bring back the happy feeling she was feeling only hours ago. 

“You are drunk Sarah and you do not really mean this. Or at least that is what I am hoping.” Reyes grinded out between his teeth as he started fiddling around with his omni tool. 

“I never been surer in my life.” Sarah said proudly, pushing herself off the wall she tried to make her way back over to Reyes. But the world started to spin much faster than her legs could keep up and it wasn’t long before she fell hard to the floor. 

“One of your crew members is here to pick you up.” Reyes stated, reaching down to roughly pull her off the floor. Sarah could barely keep up as the man dragged her out of the party area and into the market place. There Jaal and Cora were waiting for her, both looking very concerned for her. With a harsh push Reyes tossed her to her friends and teammates. Cora caught her easily like she weighed nothing while Jaal looked over her for any injures she might have gotten. 

Turning back, she watched Reyes start to walk away, but he stopped only moments before going back inside the compound. “Scott would tell me these stories of how he never really felt love in his family.” Reyes started his voice low, but it rang clear and loud in her head. “I wanted to believe that you would always be there for him, even when he didn’t see it. But I see now that I was mistaken.” Reyes sighed sadly, refusing to look at Sarah as he walked back into the party. 

Sarah felt like the whole world had collapsed on her. She no longer felt happy and carefree. She no longer felt the relentless anger inside of her. Instead she felt only sadness as she watched who she assumed was a man who would finally understand her. But instead she had lost another to Scott. She felt water down her face only for her to realize that it was in fact herself crying. 

“Come on. Let’s get you back to the tempest.” Jaal cooed out, pulling her closer to her. Letting her freely cry into his shoulder as he and Cora brought her back to the ship. There Sarah felt herself hit her bed and with an overwhelming sadness she let sleep overcome her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Sarah woke up with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes, groaning in pain at the sight of the artificial light. It was too damn bright. Reaching up she ran her hands over top of her face, hoping that it would somehow help with her brain trying to jump from her brain. After a few moments the pounding died down, enough for her to look around her surroundings. She realized that she was in her room, when did she get back into her room? The last thing she really remembered was stealing an unknown drink from the bar during the party. There was an angry shout but she couldn’t remember if she cared or not. 

Her body ached as she tried to get up from her bed. Her joints cracked loud, releasing the pressure that had built up overnight. It felt really good as she got to her feet. Yawning she felt that her throat was overly dry. Smacking her lips together she started to search for her cup that she usually had some water in. Looking around the room she could not find it anywhere. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked towards the doors. The doors hissed open, yawning once again she walked into the ships mini kitchen. Slowly she opened the fridge door and bent down to grab a water, not hearing the door hiss open softly behind her. When she stood up she gasped in shock at the sight of Jaal standing right behind her. His eyes filled with worry as he looked her up and down, almost like he believed that she would topple over at any moment. 

“I am glad to see that you are awake.” Jaal said, trying to smile, but it fell just the tiniest bit short. 

“I am, though I seemed to have a really bad headache. Do you know how much I drank last night? Or how I even got back?” Sarah asked as she closed the fridge. Uncapping the water bottle she started to take a long drink out of it. 

“I cannot tell you how much you had to drink. But by the time Cora and I came to pick you up, you were pretty drunk.” Jaal explained slowly and carefully. 

“That would explain how I got back here then.” Sarah shrugged her shoulders as she capped her water bottle back up. “I guess even in my drunk state I was still responsible enough to send a message to you guys asking for help.” Sarah said pleased with herself as she smiled big. 

Jaal looked at her bewildered, his head tipped slightly to the side as his brow crunched up in confusion. “Sarah, Reyes was the one who contacted us.” 

“What? Well why didn’t he just bring me back to the ship then?” Sarah asked confused, but still could not hold back the blush that was rising to her face. No, she did not want to sleep with Reyes. That would be bad, right? 

“Sarah, I do not want to alarm you, but you said something last night that really upset Reyes.” Jaal took one step forward, close enough that he could reach out to her if need be, but far away enough that they were not touching. 

“What? That’s not possible!” Sarah lased back, she would not have done anything to ever hurt anybody. “What did I tell him?” She was afraid, what could she have possibly said that would upset such a laid back and easy-going guy like Reyes?

“You told him how Scott was a waste of space.” Jaal responded, his voice low as if not to scare a wild animal. But he also looked hurt as well. 

“I would never! How dare you tell me lies like that!” Sarah yelled out at Jaal. Tears formed in her eyes, making her head hurt even worse. Thinking as hard as she could she tried to remember the night. Suddenly like a spark she started to remember flashes. 

She remembered the way her body moved as it closed in on Reyes. The way her lips felt against him and the way he shoved her back in almost degust and anguish. The look of utter betrayal. Vaguely she remembered the hateful words that she spat out to Reyes. How she commended her brother to being a waste of space. Falling to her knees, Sarah let out a cry. 

“Jaal please tell me what I said was not the truth? I didn’t mean any of what I said!” She pleaded with Jaal, looking up at him with tears streaming down her face. Her bright blue eyes almost glazed over in tears, surrounded by red. 

Jaal simply shook his head, not daring to look her in the eyes. “For my people, the words spoken in a drunk rage or sadness, are often words spoken from the deepest part of one’s heart.” Jaal sadly explained. 

Like a dagger to her heart, Sarah let his words sink in. It hurt so much. She almost could not bear it. It wasn’t right, she thought. She had never once thought those things before. Let alone say them out loud. It was not her that said those things. It could not have been. If Scott were to ever find out, well he might actually hate her. 

That thought right there was what really hurt Sarah. For all his cold attuited, and the hateful words that he had said to her and the rest of their family, Sarah knew that it was his own way of dealing with the dysfunctional family of theirs. The black sheep of the family that no one really understood, the one that she never really understood. But loved him all the same. Or at least she thought she did. 

“Jaal, you have to understand. Everything that I said meant nothing. I did not mean it.” Sarah tried to explain. She had to have one person believe her. 

“I’m sorry Sarah.” Jaal sighed softly “I never thought that this was your true self.” With his final words Jaal shook his head once more before turning around and walking out of the door. Leaving Sarah in the silence and sadness. The water bottle in her hand forgotten about as it fell from her hand. She felt numb, and she wondered when the numbness would go away.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah locked herself in her cabin for the rest of the day. Not answering anyone’s messages, locking her cabin doors and ignoring anyone who came on by. Lexi even tried, but she could not face the kind and understanding doctor. She didn’t deserve the understanding and reassuring that she was a good person underneath it all and that it was just pent up angry or some other bullshit like that. No, sure rather just sit in her cabin in self-misery. She couldn’t even get herself up to give the orders to leave the exile world. No, instead she spent her day laying on her bed, starting into the nothing that was either the plain wall or out the window into the black nothingness that was space. 

It wasn’t until late into the evening when most of her crew mates had gone to bed that she got a message from SAM. SAM who had spent most of the day silent. She didn’t even order him to be, but yet the AI had realized that she needed time to herself. 

“Pathfinder I know you do not wished to be disturbed but Sloane has been message you nonstop for the past few hours. It seems there is an urgent matter that needs your attention on Kadara.” SAM said in his typical monotone voice. 

“Screw her. She probably just wants to laugh at my face.” Sarah mumbled into her arms as she hunched more into herself. 

“If I may be frank, I have looked over the messages and I strongly believe that you should look into this matter.” SAM supplied his own opinion. 

Sarah tried not to be freaked out by SAM and his own intelligence. Since the moment she had become Pathfinder she felt like SAM had become even smarter as he grew along with her in this strange new galaxy. 

Like a stubborn teenager being scolded by their parents, Sarah rolled her eyes and uncurled her body as she pulled up her omni tool to view these so called urgent messages. 

What Sarah found was about ten or so messages all starting with the same sentence “get your ass over here.” There was some variation in some of the messages. The first few were a simple explanation of the situation, the later few she could feel Sloane’s anger through the texted words as she became more and more frustrated by Sarah’s lack of response. 

With an angry huff Sarah responded to Sloane’s message and rolled herself off her bed. Walking over to her desk she pulled her hair into a quick pony tail. Looking into the mirror she saw how red rimmed her eyes were as well as the black bags underneath her eyes. She looked like a wreck. She just hoped that no one commented on it. 

“SAM message Liam and Cora, tell them to be ready to leave in five.” Sarah ordered as she collected herself. 

“Right away.” SAM acknowledged before cutting off. Leaving Sarah once more with her thoughts. 

 

Entering the compound that was Sloane’s throne room Sarah was surprised and a little unnerved with how empty it was. No guards in sight. More importantly Kaetus was nowhere in sight either. That wouldn’t happen unless something horrible had happened to him. Instead Sarah only saw Sloane, slouched in her throne, worry deep set on face as she watched Sarah walk into the room. 

“I would say you look like shit if I was in a joking mood. But I’m not.” Sloane started out, her usual mocking smirk nowhere on her face as she looked down at Sarah. Sarah held her tongue, refusing to mention that she just told her anyways. 

“Where is everybody.” Sarah asked instead, taking a moment to look around the room again. Maybe someone was hidden somewhere. 

“I kicked them out. I can’t trust anyone anymore.” Sloane seethed in her chair as she pulled herself up to sit up straighter. 

“What happened?” 

“Kaetus was severely beaten up. By two members of the Collective posing as some of my men. I trusted them, and they betrayed me.” 

“Is Kaetus alright?” Sarah asked concerned. This was already not sounding good. 

“He is being treated at the moment. But this isn’t about that.” Sloane sighed as she pulled up her omni tool. “No, this is the message I got from the so-called Charlatan. They want to meet up, settle this face to face.” She explained. 

“And you don’t want to go met them because it might be a trap?” Sarah asked, more like supplied Sloane’s train of thought. 

“Of course, it is a trap. But you are Nexus, the Pathfinder. You don’t have any hands in any of this. Making you a neutral party. You are going to come with me and make sure no funny business happens.” Sloane all but ordered and Sarah wasn’t so goddamn tired herself she would have fought back. But what Sloane was saying did make sense. Sarah really didn’t care about these gang wars. She just wanted them to stop and so if this meet up could do just that, then she would gladly help. 

“Ok, when do we leave?” 

“The shuttle is ready now.” Sloane said as she jumped off her throne, stomping past Sarah and towards the door where her teammates were waiting on the other side. 

“Oh, oh ok.” Sarah, perplexed for only a moment before quickly following behind Sloane. 

 

The ride there was tense and filled with awkward silence as the four of them road together in the shuttle. Sloane flying the craft with Sarah in shotgun, Liam and Cora behind them in the back seats. All trying to have a rapid eye conversation with Sarah. But Sarah refused to meet any of their eyes. 

“I’m surprise you didn’t just get my brother to do this. He is a better fighter after all.” Sarah broke the awkward silence. Though she wished she hadn’t the moment the words left her mouth. 

Sloane snorted, giving Sarah the side eye as she continued to fly. “Your brother is mixed with so many gangs and small time smuggling rings it would be impossible for me to understand his true motives. I would not be able to trust him in this matter.” Sloane explained with a roll of her eyes like this was the most well-known information. 

“So, you couldn’t get a hold of him?” Sarah asked, eyebrow raised as she watched Sloane. 

“He wouldn’t answer my calls! I have no idea where that snake is.” Sloane grumbled as she was found out. 

Sarah would have laughed outright if it wasn’t for the fact that Sarah knew the struggle of finding the man she called her brother. “He is really hard to find. Has been since we were little.” Sarah said fondly as she thought of the days when that boy would give her mother heart attacks when he would slip away on the Citadel. 

“Doesn’t he have an implant like the rest of the Ryder’s do?” Sloane asked, sparing a second to glance at Sarah. 

“Yea, he has the same implant like I do.” Sarah responded confused. What did this have to do with anything? 

“Then shouldn’t you be able to track him or something. Since you guys are connected by some weird shit or something?” 

“I-“ but Sarah’s thoughts trailed off. Why didn’t she think of that before? SAM was always keeping track of her, even when her father was still alive. It would make sense that the implant that Scott had was the same as her and her fathers. 

“SAM are we able to track Scott?” She asked SAM, her head titling slightly as she waited for the AI to responded. 

“While I can sense that Scott’s implant is online, I cannot access it. Someone has manly turned off my ability to have a connection between him and SAM node. I would need further data to answer your question Pathfinder. Perhaps the next time we are on the Nexus we could look further into this.” SAM echoed in her head. Or at least she assumed only her head as both Cora and Liam stared at her with interest and curiosity. 

Sarah let it drop for now. The next time she was at the Nexus she would have to look into this matter. It was odd to say the least. The only way someone would have been able to get rid of the connection would to directly interface with SAM node and that was on the human ark. They also would have to be a skilled hacker. And while Scott was an excellent fighter and solider, he was not known for his computer skills. 

“We are here.” Sloane interrupted her train of thought. Sarah looked out the window and saw a small cave entrance. A strange place for a meet up, but it fit the purpose she thought. Out of the way and unknown. The perfect place for a met up between the two bosses, or the perfect place for a trap. Sarah just hoped that it wasn’t the latter, though she was doubtful. 

Sloane landed the shuttle. She jumped out the shuttle too fast for Sarah. Scrambling she unbuckled her own seatbelt and hurried out after Sloane who was now at the cave entrance. Sarah wouldn’t say anything but Sloane looked on edge with the way she kept looking back and forth at the cave entrance and the way she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. 

“Ok, let’s get this show on the road.” Sarah tried to joke. Sloane only glared at her as she walked side by side with Sarah into the cave. Usually she would have walked in front, but that was just too much of a risk at the moment. Liam and Cora walked right behind Sarah. There guns not drawn but they looked on edge. 

Walking further into the cave they were only met with the unnerving silence and the crunch their boots made on the dirt floor. Suddenly a figure came out of the shadows on top of a ledge that over looked them. And Sarah felt her heart drop when she saw Reyes walk out, a smirk on his face. 

“Seems you are looking for someone.” Reyes said smoothly, his smirk not letting up even as Sloane rolled her eyes at him. 

“I’m here for the Charlatan, not some third-rate smuggler.” Sloane almost snorted as she continued to look around the room for the possible gang leader. 

“They are one in the same.” Sarah hissed out as she glared at Reyes. She had trusted this man. Hell, she felt so much guilt when she thought she had hurt their friendship between them. Now it seems that their friendship was just another scam. 

Sloane turned her head in amazement as she looked up and down Reyes. Anger flashed her across her face. But also, a sort of apperception as well. Almost like she was slightly impressed by the man’s ability to fool her for so long. 

“So, what did you want?” Sloane asked, crossing her arms getting cocky again. 

“A duel between you and me. Winner gets Kadara Port.” Reyes jumped down from the ledge he was standing on. And even though he removed himself from his high god like position he still felt ever large and powerful to Sarah. 

“You want to stop further bloodshed by shooting each other?” Sarah asked baffled, her eyes wide as she thought about the possibility that Reyes could lose. 

“Two people shooting each other is better than a whole lot of people shooting each other.” Reyes explained like it was the simplest explanation, shrugging his shoulders and all as he watched and waited for Sloane to weigh her options. 

Sloane smirked as she nodded her head “I’ll take your terms”. 

Reyes nodded as well. Soon they were circle each other much like the old westerns that Sarah watched once in her childhood. If this was a joke she would have expected some show down music to play. But it wasn’t. Instead Sarah bounced up and down on her toes. Her eyes shifting between the two of them. 

As Reyes circled around once more and Sloane’s back was towards Sarah, in the darkness she saw the tiniest gleam. “Sniper, his sights on set on Sloane.” SAM’s voice rang in her head. Reyes was going to cheat. 

Panic swelled up inside of her. She could not just sit by and watch Sloane be killed on unfair terms. Yes, she had hoped that Reyes would win. But what kind of win would this be. She had a chance to save Sloane. 

Out of instinct she started to move, to push or tackle Sloane out of the sniper’s way. But the moment she took one step she felt her body be incased in a blue energy. 

Sarah screamed as she felt the effects of biotics on her. Trapped in a stasis field she could not move her body, only watch as Sloane’s eyes became big as they looked at her in shock and then hear her gasp out in pain as the bullet hit her in the stomach. A painful place to get shot in. Sloane slumped to the ground, her body spazzing a few times before her eyes shut and her body went limp. Sarah tried to cry out, tried to fight the effects, but she could not move a muscle. Not even her head. Her breathing became tight as she watched Reyes give a small sad frown at Sloane’s body before looking back up at Sarah. His frown deepened. Before he turned his head to the right. Sarah followed his movements with her eyes and watched as Scott’s form came out from the shadows deeper into the cave. 

His whole body was glowing a bright blue. Biotic energy rolled off of him in powerful and dangerous waves. His whole being screamed power and control. Sarah had only witness Scott’s biotics twice before. Once when he first discovered his abilities and the second time when he lost control after an agreement with their father and he ended up flinging their father across the room. Their father had been in the hospital for almost a week recovering from a back injure. Scott never once apologized for it. 

Now it seemed that Scott had turned his powers on to her. As Scott came more into view she saw how angry he looked. His brow turned down deep as he held on to the stasis effect like it was nothing, staring down at Sarah as he got closer to her. 

“I told you to stay out of this Sarah.” Scott chided her like a parent would a naughty child. 

“Why Scott!” she yelled out. It was all she could. Breathing was becoming harder as the stasis field crushed harder and harder on her the more she breathed and the more she fought against the effects. 

From behind her she could hear the muffled groans and shouts of her teammates. It then dawned on her that not only had Scott trapped her, but her teammates as well. It made sense seeing as none of them jumped to her aid. Scott’s true biotic abilities were coming to light now and it terrified Sarah. 

“Prepare the ships, Kadara Port is ours tonight.” She heard Reyes say to the side into his coms. Already there were swarms of people coming from the caves. Reyes had an army, all hidden from her, waiting for his orders. She had walked right into a lion’s den without even knowing it. 

“Sloane had to be destroyed. Her reign of terror could not continue.” It was all Scott said before he turned his body and followed Reyes out of the cave. His body still glowing blue, still trapping Sarah and her teammates. All she could do was watch until she could no longer see the faint blue outline of his body. 

After what seemed like hours the blue stasis field around them dropped. Sarah felt herself instantly fall to the floor, her legs no longer be able to support herself as gasped and cough over and over again, trying to get her breath back. She heard Liam and Cora also struggling behind her. 

“What the fuck just happened?!” Liam coughed out, staring down Sarah from behind. He needed answers. But he would not find any in Sarah. 

“His biotics were amazing. Not even I would be able to hold the stasis for that long. Let alone on that many people for that long” Cora comments as she wobbly got to her feet. 

Sarah once more felt the same rage build up inside of her as she tried to get to her feet. Scott would pay for this. Never again would she be caught off guard by her so-called brother. She would end this once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

No one dared to say anything as Sarah flew them back to the port. She didn’t spare a moment to glance at the shady club that Reyes once resigned in. No doubt he is sitting on his throne now, giving that charming smile to others. Scott standing behind him all proud and smug that he had fooled Sarah once again. 

Arriving back at the Tempest Sarah didn’t even stop to put her armor away as she made her way to the front of the ship, setting a course for the Nexus. Kallo didn’t say anything just nodded quickly before firing up the ship and leaving the port. 

Stomping down the hallway she vaguely heard someone calling out for her. It might have been Liam or Jaal, but she didn’t care. She didn’t want anyone to talk to her. She had trusted her brother, defended him against all odds. Showed Reyes the same respect she gave her brother. Only for them to blindside her, go behind her back and make a fool out of her. 

She ordered the Tempest to not stop for anything until they arrived at the Nexus. Ignoring everyone on the ship who tried to talk to her, she marched off the ship and on to the docks. Passing all the friendly faces or the eager ones who tried to approach her and ask her about her success as Pathfinder. She would not let anything stop her. 

Finally, she reached the human ark. Once inside she pushed past a large crowd of newly awaken humans and headed towards the SAM node. Once inside and the doors firmly shut she hurried over to the main controls. 

“SAM explained to me how Scott is no longer connected to you?” Sarah asked as she tried to pull up the data on her own, skimming quickly through the information on the screen. 

“I can no longer locate Scott. It is as if someone has broken the connection between him and I. I also cannot see his vital signs, though I can tell that he is still connected to me.” SAM informed her, reading out loud everything she could have read. 

“What else. There has to be something else.” Sarah mumbled to herself. 

“There is another matter.” SAM started, pulling up new information on the screen for Sarah “Much like what I did for your father, Scott has altered his implant to allow him more control over his biotics.” 

“So that’s why he was more powerful.” Sarah was in awe. It was amazing what SAM could do. 

“Negative. While although with the implant I can gift you or any no biotic user temporary biotic ability I would not be able to enhance those abilities.” SAM explained. 

“What are you trying to say SAM?” Sarah glared at the computer screen. 

“Scott’s original implant had inhibited his abilities. Suppressing some of his abilities. A safety measure so he couldn’t “hurt himself”. But somehow, he has altered it so that those limitations are no longer there. Making it so that he has full control over all of his biotics.” 

“This means that he has always been this strong?” Sarah asked in amazement, but she could not stop the fear that started to crawl into her mind. 

“Affirmative. It would seem that your father had original design my implant to limit Scott. But he has somehow over ruled that when he disconnected himself from SAM node.” 

“Why would my father put the limitation on Scott?” Sarah asked, she would see no reason for her father to do such a thing. It didn’t make any sense. Her mother’s life work had been to advance human biotic implants. This is what she always wanted her implant to do in the end. So why would her father purposely try to cut off Scott?

“Unknown.” SAM’s voice echoed around the room “Though it is possible that your father feared Scott’s true abilities. I remember in my early days your father explaining to me how Scott had begun to lose control of his biotics.” 

Sarah was confused, Scott had never shown any signs of this. Shaking her head, she casted the thoughts from her mind. If her father believed that Scott had to be tamed down then he was probably right. He knew more about this than she would ever know. He must have had known what was best for Scott. She would have to trust his judgement, even in death. 

“SAM is there any way to establish the connection again?” Sarah asked, scrolling once more through the display. 

“There is a way.” SAM responded, though the AI strangely sounded hesitate. 

“Reconnect him.” Sarah ordered. 

“Pathfinder I strongly disagree with this. Without Scott here-“ 

“I said reconnect him!” Sarah yelled, her eyes staring down the glowing blue ball that was SAM. 

“Right away Pathfinder.” 

Suddenly the room came to life. Lights turned on and started to blink faster and faster around her. Data ran too fast over the display. There was a slight hum in the back of her head near her own implant. It all happened so fast that she did not have time to prepare herself for the crash. 

As fast as it started, SAM node became pitch black before sirens started to shriek, along with red lights flashing. “SAM what’s going on?” Sarah screamed over the noise, trying her best to reestablish her connection to SAM. 

“My apologizes, but I was unable to secure a connection before Scott blacked out.” SAM explained. Soon the flashing red lights died down and the sirens stopped. The soft blue glow once more took over the room. 

“What do you mean Scott blacked out?” Sarah asked anxious, but she could not hold back the annoyance clear in her voice. Nothing with Scott was ever easy. “Fine, whatever. Just try again when he wakes up.” Sarah waved a nonchalantly hand in the air as she made a move to look at her omni tool. 

“That will not happen.” 

“What do you mean that won’t happen?” Sarah asked her annoyance clearly showing now. She felt a headache come forward with each passing motion. 

“My attempt to connect with Scott has-“ But he could not finish as Sarah’s omni tool started to rapidly blink and chirp. Alerting Sarah to an urgent incoming call. 

Pulling up the call she was met with the angry and terrified face of Evfra. “Evfra? What’s going on?” Sarah asked, concern deep on her brow as she tried to read the angaran’s expression. 

“What did you do to Scott?” Evfra hissed out. Looking more and more mad as time went on.

“What? Me? I did nothing! If anything, it is his fault for lying to me!” Sarah fought back. Of course, Evfra would believe any lie that Scott told him. Scott had that man wrapped around his finger. 

“Scott is dying!” Evfra screamed out. His harden face cracking as it slowly started to show the ultimate worry and panic that Evfra was feeling.

“What! How?” Sarah started to panic. This couldn’t be because of her right? 

“I don’t know. One minute he was fine. Talking with me and the next he is falling to floor and convulsing. The doctors did a scan and they said some alien technology in his head had overfired his brain. He is dying Pathfinder and I only know one other person who has that kind of technology in their head.” He accused her with a glare. But it was enough to slap Sarah in the face. 

“No, this can’t be my fault.” Sarah mumbled to herself “SAM how do we fix this?” Sarah frantically asked SAM. SAM had to be able to fix this. He fixed her when her father switched over Pathfinder to her. 

“If Scott was directly here, then I may be able to reconnect him properly.” SAM explained. 

“You hear that Evfra? Scott needs to be here. You need to bring him here.” Sarah shouted into the com system. 

Evfra growled “You better be right about this. I can’t lose him. Not to this.” It was all Evfra said before he closed the coms. Sarah was left to stare in amazement at the place Evfra once was. 

More questions and doubts swirled in her mind. The most pressing question being when did Evfra and Scott become so close? But the more twisted and evil thought did not leave her mind either. Would it be so bad if Scott didn’t make it? But she shook her head at that thought. Her stomach twisted in nots just thinking about that reality. But as she made her way out of SAM node and towards the docks to await Scott’s arrival, the thought laid in the back of her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a few nerve wrecking hours later that Sarah got word that the angaran ship that Scott was being transported on was about to dock. When Sarah heard the news of Scott’s arrival she ran as fast as possible from her spot in the waiting area of the docking area. A place she had waited since she had gotten called by Evfra. 

Her heart pounded as she barely heard the voice of SAM in the back her head, reminding her that there would be a crew of medics waiting on stand by to escort her and Scott to SAM node. 

Pushing past people, she ignored their out cries of her rudeness. She reached the main doors just as the doors slid open. The sight made her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. There Scott was, barely breathing, deathly pale with a thin layer of sweat covering his body. His arms and legs had been strapped down by the agaran doctors. Wires connected to an alien device was hooked up to both his wrist and his head with a small monitor being held by one of the female doctors. 

The angaran doctors with Scott barely looked at Sarah as they wheeled him past the docking bay door. The doctors behind Sarah rushed forward bumping into Sarah slightly as they made their way over to Scott and to the other alien doctors as well. 

“Do you know anything about his condition?” One doctor asked. His voice firm and slightly demanding as he stood by the one angaran doctor who held the monitor that Sarah would assume was connected to his vitals somehow. 

“Vital signs are low, both physically and mentally.” The anagran doctor informed as she walked with the male doctor. She passed over a chart which the human doctor started to quickly scan over, nodding his head every now and then as the angaran doctor spoke more about Scott’s condition. It was then that Sarah wished that she had paid more attention in her field medic classes back at school. Maybe she would have understood just a tad of what they were talking about. 

“Working on him in the SAM node would allow me to access his implant and determine the next step.” SAM’s voice rang out loud. Sarah almost missed the way all the doctors nodded in agreement. Pushing Scott along until the elevator was easier than Sarah thought. Not one security guard tried to stop them as they made their way to the human ark. This would be the first time that an angaran would be on the human ark in history. And it’s all because Sarah almost killed her brother. 

 

They arrived to SAM node in record time. Sarah might even say faster than when she was dying after her dad transferred SAM into her. Maybe it was because it was Sarah leading the charge. Or, the voice in her head supplied, it would be a greater lost if they lost Scott than if they lost her. 

Sarah shook her head. She could not allow self-doubt to take over herself right now. Right now, all that matter was Scott and making sure that he came out of this alive. 

Scott was rushed inside of SAM node. As soon as he was the door slammed in Sarah’s face. Panic rose in her chest as she started pounding on the door, demanding to be let in. Her pounding continued until she heard SAM’s voice ping in her head. 

“Pathfinder, the doctors need to work. I will contact you once they are done.” SAM’s monotone voice rang out. 

“So, basically telling me to scram.” She said numbly as she felt her arm fall to the side. The ground look rather interesting now. 

“No, I am just suggesting maybe you go get some sleep. I will inform you if something comes up.” SAM said before he shut down. The usual hum that she heard in the back of her head that had become white noise to her, was gone. There was a nothingness that she had started to fear as she dragged her feet to the Pathfinder’s quarters on the human ark. 

It was a few restless hours later that Sarah heard SAM’s voice once more. “Pathfinder, excuse me for waking you, but Scott has been moved to the med bay. You are free to see him now.” 

“Thank you, SAM.” Sarah mumbled as she slowly got up from the bed. She cracked her back as she stood, her body stiff after her restless sleep. Scott was alive. She felt herself breath easier now. But then why did she still feel this sadness? 

Sarah walked down the empty hallway towards the shuttle. It must have been the night cycle as only a few people were wondering around. All of them barely paid her any mind as she walked past them. The quiet was getting on her nerves. 

On the shuttle she was able to collect her thoughts once more. Not that she had many thoughts to being with. She needed to see Scott, she needed to know that she did not kill the only family that she had left. 

Arriving at the med bay she saw that only Harry was in the med bay. And the only body that he was standing by was Scott’s unmoving body. Coming closer with light steps she startled Harry who jumped slightly, holding his hand over his heart as he caught his breath. 

“Sarah you scared me” Harry exclaimed. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled back “How is my brother?” she asked reaching out to run her hand through his sweat covered hair. 

“We were able to stable him. But we had to place him in a low-level coma.” Harry looked down at his chart on his omni tool before closing it to look up at Sarah. “We got very lucky that the angaran were able to stable him the way they did.” 

“They really seemed like they knew what they were doing.” Sarah noted as she lifted her hand off of Scott. 

“That they did. But Scott lived with them for some time they told. They got a chance to get use to his biology I guess.” Harry waved it off. Walking over he checked the machine next to Scott. 

“SAM said that Scott had help disconnecting his implant from SAM node. Do you think it was the angaran?” Sarah tried to act nonchalant, looking at Harry for answers. 

“Hmmm, it could be possible. But that means that they have experiences with AI and human implants.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he looked back up at Sarah. “With any case they were able to help Scott and save his life. With the help of SAM of course.” 

“How long will he be out?” Sarah asked. 

“I can’t tell you that. Could be a few days, could be a few months. We have to allow his body to heal himself both mentally and physically.” Harry sighed as he looked at his omni tool again. “It is getting late. I am going to head out. SAM is still monitoring. Let him know if you need me.” He told her as he passed by her. Placing his hand comforting on her shoulder before walking out of the room, leaving 

Sarah all alone with Scott for the first time in a long time. 

Once Sarah was sure that they were alone she allowed herself to fall on to the chair beside Scott’s bed. She was tired despite sleeping hours before. She couldn’t keep doing this. Being Pathfinder, being the screw up, being the one that everyone was looking for answers from. The one that is suppose to save the day. But she couldn’t even do that with her brother. Hell, she was the one that put Scott in a coma. Scott would have never let this happen if Sarah was in his position. Why couldn’t she do anything right? 

Reaching out she grabbed for Scott’s limb hand. Holding it tight she brought it up to her lips and gently kissed his knuckles before placing his hand back down, never once letting it go. 

“SAM what happened in SAM node?” Sarah asked out loud. 

“We had to reestablish his connection to SAM node. This meant we had to physically get to his implant.” SAM’s voice rang in her head. It was then that Sarah noticed the small patch of hair that had been shaved down. Right where his implant would have been. 

“Did he die?” Sarah held her breath at her most feared thought. 

“He did not officially die. While the doctors almost lost his heart beat, they were able to keep him alive.” 

“Good.” But she didn’t feel it. She felt an overwhelming sadness that she could not explain. 

“SAM, is Scott better than me?” Sarah asked out loud, letting go of her brother’s hand. 

“I do not have enough data to answer that question Pathfinder. But what I remember from your father is that he recognized that you both had your strengths and weakness.” SAM answered. 

“Do you know if my dad would have chosen Scott if he was given the choice?” She had to know. She could handle whatever answer SAM told her, she told herself. 

“While I can not give you a 100% positive answer. I do have recorded provided by Alec that if he were to pass on that the role of Pathfinder would have been given to Scott.” 

Sarah’s heart shattered. All her self-doubt resurfaced. Even her father knew she couldn’t do this job. Its always been Scott. Scott was the better fighter, the better leader. And despite Scott’s outright dislike for their father, their father would still choose him over her! 

“Then why didn’t he just transfer you over to Scott right away?” Sarah wanted to scream. She wanted to get far away from her brother. 

“SAM was not connected to me during this time. There was also the fact that Alec saved you from dying and he only had moments before he passed away with me still connected.” SAM informed her. 

“Dad thought of him in his dying moments?” Sarah felt numb once more. Even in his dying thoughts Scott was on his mind. 

“It is impossible for me to determine if-“ SAM started, but was cut off by Sarah standing up. The chair under her fell to the ground. It bounced once as it let out a high pitch ring that echoed in the rest of the med wing. 

Sarah felt her body move before her mind could catch up with her. Opening up her omni tool she started to frantically search through a log of information. 

“Pathfinder what are you looking for?” SAM asked in his monotone voice, but there was the slightest twinge of questioning, of doubt in Sarah. 

“Shut up SAM.” She sniped back. Closing down her omni tool she marched over to a supply cabinet on the other side of the med bay. Wrenching open a door she started to search through it until she found a small bottle filled with a clear liquid. 

“Sarah whatever you plan on doing with that I highly recommend that you stop.” 

Sarah ignore him as she marched back over to Scott. In the cabinet near him she found the needles that she was looking for. “SAM how much is the lethal dose of morphine?” Sarah asked as she unscrewed the cap on the clear liquid bottle. 

“I refuse to answer that question Pathfinder.” 

“You can’t refuse me. You’re my computer.” Sarah bit back as she started to pull up the needle until the top of the needle was filled with the deadly liquid drug. 

“I am a free thinking ever learning AI. I can answer and refuse any question I want.” SAM point out “Pathfinder for Scott’s safety I have alerted security and Doctor Harry.” 

“You betrayed me just like the rest.” Sarah mumbled out. Lining up the needle to Scott’s arm she pressed the needle into his flesh. 

“Sarah stop this or I will stop you.” SAM warned her. For the briefest moment Sarah felt her arm twitch unnaturally as SAM started to take control over her body. 

“You do that and you become the evil machine that everyone believes you are.” Sarah fought SAM’s control, wiggling her fingers slightly. She didn’t need to move her arms. All she needed was her fingers to press the syringe. 

“If it means saving Scott’s life than I will take that chance.” Sarah felt her fingers start to become numb and stiff. But still she fought it, pressing the syringe more letting more of the drug into Scott’s body. 

She ignored the way the machines around her started to beep rapidly. 

“I’m never going to be in Scott’s shadow ever again.” She hissed out, grinding her teeth as she fought more and more with SAM. 

Before she could push the syringe the final time she felt a hot flash up and down her body. Dropping the needle, she opened her mouth as she let out a gut-wrenching scream. Her vision became white as an almost unnatural power serge through her. She felt the life start to drain from her as she fell to the side. Landing roughly on the floor she heard the footsteps of another in the room. She could barely lift up her head as the rest of her body convulsed. As she convulsed she realized that there was only one alien species that could control raw electromagnetic power. 

As her vision became black she saw the dark blue angaran form of Evfra as he rushed over to Scott’s side of the bed. Her ears were ringing so she could not hear the words that Evfra was shouting out loud. But Sarah never saw this much emotion on Evfra’s face as he looked distraught down at Scott’s body. 

Sarah’s felt her eyes become heavy. Closing her eyes, she felt herself fall into a deep sleep. Feeling only regret form in her as she realized that she had almost killed her brother a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a slow update! Senior year is finally coming to an end and the story kind of got lost with all the other stuff that had to be done. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter! :)


	16. Chapter 16

When Sarah final came around she found it hard to open her eyes. And not to mention the way her body ached, every muscle screamed as she twitched into conciseness. But nothing hurt worst than the blinding headache that felt like it was splitting her head into two. So, Sarah was forced to continue to lie in the bed she was in, her eyes screwed shut as she forced herself to take deep breaths and not to panic because her inability to move. 

The minutes ticked by until she could open her eyes and take in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the fact that she was back on the tempest. In her room in particular. The lights were very dimmed, almost completely off save for the soft glow of SAMs station on her desk. Which lead her to assume that they were flying through space and no longer on the Nexus. 

She struggled for a moment trying to remember why she was on the Nexus to begin with. Was it because Tann wanted to speak to her, or were they refueling. She just couldn’t remember. She wracked her brain for a couple more minutes, letting her eyes close once more. Until the memories started to play back to her, almost like a movie in her mind. 

She could remember and almost feel the panic again as she heard that Scott was dying and it was all because of her hastily move to reconnect SAM and Scott once more. She felt like kicking her past self. She had let anger and frustration over take her logically judgment. Even with all the warning signs she did not stop, overriding SAM in the process. The feat she felt seeing Scott’s lifeless body was something that she never wanted to witness or go through again. 

Yet there was something more that she could not put her finger on. But for the life of her she could not remember. But whatever it was it would have to explain why she felt so awful. It almost felt like the time she accidently zapped herself during one of her experiences back on Earth. But only this time it was ten times worse. Still that didn’t make any sense. There was no one, or northing on the Nexus that could generate that much power. 

With her mind somewhat at ease she willed her body to move so that she was sitting on her bed. Her legs lightly touched the floor as she tried to stand up on her feet. But found that her legs still felt like pudding. Instead she sat on her bed trying to think of all the possibly explanations for her gap in memory. It almost reminded her of her dad’s own memory blockers on SAM. 

SAM! That’s right. He would have all accounts of what had happened on the Nexus. Smiling to herself she called out for SAM. “SAM”, within barely a second SAM responded. 

“Yes, Pathfinder?” SAM’s voice rung all around her and in her head. 

“What happened on the Nexus?” Sarah asked the AI, looking up towards the ceiling as if SAM was just hanging up above her. 

“You were subjected to a large electrical charge. Hence why your body is as sore as it is.” SAM explained, and even though SAM was a robot in some sense, Sarah couldn’t help but feel like the AI was judging her in some way. 

“But how? The last thing I remember is Scott being wheeled into SAM node.” Sarah asked confused. Rubbing her eyes, she fought off a tired yawn. Not even an hour awake and she felt like she needed a nap once more. 

A moment ticked by before SAM replied almost hesitantly, “Evfra electrocuted you.” 

Sarah felt her heart stop, no that couldn’t be she thought to herself. But the more she thought about the events the clearer her memory became. It hit her all at once, the horror of the thought of losing Scott because of her actions and then the sickening feeling in her stomach as she once again felt the hatred that was buried deep inside of her come up once more. She tried to kill her own brother. 

Sarah felt like she was going to be sick. Her stomach heaved as she leaned over her knees. She started to cough, but even though she felt like she was going to puke, nothing could come up. Instead she was left with the horrible feeling and guilt that once more she tried to kill her brother. 

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Sarah mumbled to herself, gripping her head as she leaned back up. Looking at the ceiling like it would have answers written on it. 

“If it helps, no one else knows about the events. Only Harry and Evfra know what happened.” SAM supplied and while it didn’t make her feel 100% better, it made her feel slightly better than before. She could not let her crew know what happened. They would never trust her again. They might even think of her as a monster. 

“Let’s make sure it stays that way SAM.” Sarah ordered. Already it felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders and she already felt ten times better. The sick feeling in her stomach, while it died down, it was still present as she forced herself to get up. 

Once standing she noticed how stiff her body actually was. Evfra really did a number on her. Each muscle she moved burned like a hot rod against her skin. As she raised her arms above her head to stretch she could not hold back the hiss that escaped between her teeth. 

“The pain should be only temporarily, and I should be able to numb the pain as well.” SAM informed her. Before Sarah could even approve, she felt a cooling sensation tingle down her body. Her muscle already relaxing. She felt better than she had in years. 

Standing up fully she made her way to her computer, picking up a tablet she started to read some of the Tempest reports and her schedule. It would seem that they were just about ready to raid the Archon’s ship. It took her only a moment to remember that she did give that order to her crew before they stopped at Nexus. Hopefully the mission would go well. There was really no turning back, they had to find Meridian. 

Closing the report Sarah turned to look at her computer and noticed several emails for her. The most recent one was from Evfra. Sarah hesitated before she clicked on it, afraid of what Evfra might have to say to her. 

But the message wasn’t a long-winded rant about how Sarah had fucked up, or how she was an insult to everything her people stood for, or any other horrible thing Evfra could have possibly said. No, it was only a few simple words. Call me. With just those two words Sarah felt her stomach sink once more.   
Deleting the email, she hoped that she could just forget about it. She tried to get her mind off the of the email by looking through other emails. Most of it was just business as usual. Updates on the settlements and reports from the other crew members. She was so caught up in the emails that she almost didn’t see the email from Harry. Like Evfra she was worried about what she would find in the email. It took her a few more moments to click on the email than it did with Evfra’s but when she finally did she sighed in relief when she saw that it was nothing more than a status update on Scott’s health. 

So far it looked like her attempts on him had no permit damage. And while he was still in a coma he was becoming stronger by the day. Harry also mentioned that the Implant in his head was once more reconnected to SAM node. Meaning that once more SAM could track and monitor Scott. Which meant that Sarah would always have some idea of what Scott was up to.   
That thought made her a little happier than it should have. But that happiness fell when at the very bottom of the screen she saw Harry’s final warning. Don’t try and visit Scott again. And with that final sentence the message was over. Sarah felt the guilt sink back into her. She was the reason for all of this to happen to Scott, and while she tried to make it better she only made it worse. And now Harry had all but forbidden her from checking in on her brother on the Nexus. No doubt she could overrule the doctor. But he knew the truth of what happened. She couldn’t risk him telling everyone what had happened. So, for now she would stay away. 

With that final thought she closed her emails and shut down her computer. Standing up from her chair she decided to make her rounds with the rest of the crew. She felt like she had to check in on them before they fought the kett again. 

 

Sarah made it to everyone, only Jaal was left and she was not afraid to admit that she was avoiding the angaran. No doubt Evfra had told his favorite solider what had happened between Scott and Sarah. So, for a while she hung out in the docking bay. Ignoring the other’s looks as she fiddled with a piece of equipment. Sarah couldn’t hide for forever though. 

“Pathfinder, Jaal is requesting to speak with you.” SAM’s voice rung in her head. Sighing to herself she knew that she could not avoided Jaal for much longer. Placing down whatever random equipment she had in her hand she made her away over to Jaal’s room. 

Jaal’s room was dimly lite. And with the darkness it made it easier to see that Jaal had his communication device on and he was talking to someone else. And that someone else was unmistakably Evfra. As soon as she opened that door and walked through Jaal stopped his conversation, turning his head he nodded to her towards a seat before going back to his conversation. 

“Yes Evfra, Sarah is right here with me.” Jaal confirmed on his part of the conversation. Sarah kicked herself for coming up here. Of course, Evfra connected Jaal the moment Sarah did not call Evfra like he so much demanded before. 

‘Thank you Jaal.” Evfra’s voice sounded tired almost. “Pathfinder.” His voice called out to Sarah. Sarah jumped slightly in her seat after begin addressed. 

“Yes?” She squeaked out, her gaze avoiding Jaal’s glowing blue ball. Almost afraid that Evfra could see her through it. 

“What you did to Scott was unforgivable.” Evfra hissed tiredly. His words hit her deep though as Sarah continued to look down at the floor. 

“I did not-“ Sarah tried weakly. 

“You didn’t mean to almost kill Scott!” Evfra yelled, his voice slightly muffled by the blue globe. Sarah heard Evfra deeply inhale and exhale as he collected himself on the other end. “You risked his life trying to reconnect him to SAM, something he did not ask you to do. And yet you did it well aware of the risks of doing so. And then to top it all off you tried to kill him again!” In at that moment Sarah heard the pure heartbreak come from Evfra’s voice. But as soon as it came it was gone, and only angry and distrust remained. 

Scott betrayed my trust. I needed to monitor him.” Sarah tried to fight back. But the more she tried to justify her actions to Evfra the more she came to realize how stupid and selfish she had been in that moment. 

“You can tell yourself lies to yourself all you want. But don’t you dare spew that bullshit to me or anyone else.” Evfra said. Sarah could not see his face, but she could feel the hateful look that he was giving her. 

A long moment passed before Evfra gave out a long drawn out sigh. “Aya will still support you on your mission against the Archon. But for your own sake I suggest you do not return to the Nexus or Aya anytime soon.” Evfra warned her before he hung up. The blue globe hovering on Jaal’s arm dimmed down until it disappeared altogether. Now all that was left in the room was the awkward tension between the two aliens. 

“Jaal I can explain.” Sarah tried to break the tension in the room. She turned towards Jaal but he would not look her in the eyes, wouldn’t even turn to look at her.

“I think it would be best if we had some time apart.” Jaal suggested. Still not looking at Sarah. Sarah numbly nodded, trying once more to get Jaal to look at her. But nothing, he would not. Instead she found herself sighing out loud and getting to her feet. Making her way to the door it took every ounce in her to not turn around and tried to plead with Jaal, try to make him understand her side of the story. But she didn’t know if he would even listen. 

With that final thought Sarah walked out the door and let it hiss closed behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all that have left kudos and comments on this story! It means a lot to me that people are enjoying this story!

The battle on the Archon’s ship went to hell quicker than she could say pyjack. She questioned her judgement for hours after the mission. Was it really worth risking the salarian pathfinder for a handful of korgan? But whatever “what ifs” she could think of it was too late to take them back. To Drack she made the right choice and perhaps others would see it that way as well. 

On the brighter side of all the darkness and death that happened that day, they did manage to find the location of Meridian. Despite all the sacrifices that had happened that day, they found just the smallest amount of silver lining they needed. The Moshae needed to know about this right away. She almost made the call to head towards Aya before she remembered Evfra’s stern warning. 

It was not like Evfra out banned her from Aya. It was merely a suggestion that she stayed away. For her sake he had said. But it wasn’t a command. With that thought in her mind she headed gave the orders to head for Aya. 

“Pathfinder?” SAM’s voice rang out in her head as she made her way back to her room. 

“Yes SAM?” She asked, looking up at the ceiling. No matter how many times she told herself that SAM was literally not in the ceiling, she could not stop the habit of looking up there when speaking with the AI. 

“Didn’t Evfra advise to not to go to Aya?” SAM asked, although Sarah couldn’t help but feel like he was warning her against her actions. 

“That’s just it SAM, he advised. He never said “you’re banned.’” Sarah giggled as she mocked his rough and angry voice. “Besides we need to tell the Moshae what we found and it would be better in person than over a video call.” Sarah explained. 

“And what will happen when Evfra gets informed that you have come to Aya?” SAM asked and if SAM had an eyebrow Sarah would swear that he would have one raised with a judgmental look on his face. Whatever his face would look like anyways. 

“We avoid him.” Sarah shrugged her shoulders like it was that easy “And anyways he might not even be informed that we are coming.” 

“I find it highly impossible that the leader of the Resistance, whose headquarters are located on Aya, will not be informed of the Tempest’s incoming.” SAM sassed her back. 

“Is that sarcasm I’m detecting for you SAM?” Sarah asked joking shocked as she laughed to herself. The doors to her door opening. 

“I am an ever adapting AI I can-“ 

“Yeah, Yeah, you can evolve based on what you learned through our experiences.” Sarah rolled her eyes as she flopped down face first on her bed. “You’ve said that before.” Her voice was muffled through the sheets, but she hoped that SAM got the point. 

“I am merely pointing out that this trip might be ill advised since what happened with Scott.” SAM pointed out. 

Just the mention of his name made Sarah sad. But then that sadness became anger. “Don’t mention him SAM.” Sarah huffed out annoyed as she pushed herself off the bed. Moving towards the couch reaching down on the coffee table to pick up a lone tablet. 

“I do not think that not talking about Scott will simply make this problem go away.” SAM argued back, at least the closest he could to arguing back with her. 

“SAM, please just drop it. I don’t want to think about Scott. I don’t want to worry what will happen when we get to Aya.” Sarah sighed as she looked away from the words on the screen. “I know all hell will break lose on Aya the moment Evfra I knows I am there. But I need to talk to the Moshae about this information. I can’t begin to understand Meridian without her help.” Sarah explained tiredly to the AI in her head. 

“Very well Pathfinder. While I cannot hack into Aya’s security without being detected, I will try to manage to when Evfra is aware of our arrival.” 

“Thank you SAM.” Sarah gave a small smile as she began to look at the reports and emails on the tablet. 

 

They made their way to Aya, not without another warning from SAM and a disapproving look from Jaal. While he did promise to keep his mouth shut about their arrival he also said that he would not hide himself if someone did recognize him and inform Evfra. Sarah could not blame him and told him so. Which in turn made him slightly taken back. He then gave her a smile of his own. Maybe they were on the right track again. Maybe she could make this all right once and for all. 

The others were still in the dark about what really happened between her and Scott and Evfra. All they knew was that Scott was in a coma and that Sarah did not want to talk about it. And out of respect for their pathfinder and friend they did not bring it up. But it did raise questions when they were told that they needed to make their trip quick. And while Sarah didn’t order them to stay on the Tempest it was highly implied that they might need to leave at any moments notice. 

Most of them stayed on the ship. Jaal and Vetra were the only crew members that got off the Tempest when they docked. Jaal would not give up the opportunity to be home again and meet with the Moshae, while Vetra apparently had some contacts that she needed to check up on. Whatever she was doing Sarah just hoped it was nothing too shady. 

So with Verta and Jaal she ventured out on to docks just praying that SAM had managed some sort of miracle and Evfra would not be waiting for her at the dock with a pair of handcuffs, or a boot up her ass, whichever one came first. 

Aya was pretty busy that day and so it was easy for her to slip through large crowds. Many of the local angarans gave her a warm smile and small wave as they acknowledged her. Not trying to be too rude she would give her own wave back until finally she made her way to the Moshae. 

Almost running down the stairs to the Moshae’s room she almost ran into the older agaran. Reeling back on her feet she apologized quickly as she tried to get her bearing back and to stop the rapid beating in her heart. 

“I heard your mission on the Archon’s ship was successful.” The Moshea comment as she watched Sara collect herself once again.

“As much as a success it could have been.” Sarah admitted as she made her way over to a seat the Moshea was offering her. 

“Relish in the success you make and try not to dwell on the things that went wrong. There is no point of racking your mind over the ‘what ifs’ in life.” The Moshea advised. 

With just her words alone Sarah felt herself relax. The whole situation was a shit show to start with but ended up 10 times worse in the end. But thinking back on it there wasn’t much that Sarah would have changed in the moment. She would just have to live with the consequences. 

Sarah smiled up at the Moshea “Thank you. You are always filled with good advice.” The Moshea only gave a warm smile in return. 

For the next hour or so Sarah filled in the Moshea with as much information they had learned about Meridian and about the Archon’s plans. The Moshea simply nodded along with the information given to her. Her frown on her face never changing as she took in all the information. When Sarah got to the part that happened to the Korgan the Moshea sighed. 

“I had hoped that it would have taken longer for the Kett to figure a way to alter your Milky Way genetics. But it seems we are running out of time.” The Moshea mused as she looked down at the information on her tablet. 

“It was terrifying. The Korgan were no longer free thinking induvial. It was sickening to see what the Kett did do them.” Sarah mumbled as she relived the horrific events. 

“If we start to think of them as the people they once were then the Kett have already won.” The Moshea’s words rung inside Sarah’s head. Picking up her head Sarah looked at the Moshea and saw the determined look on her face. 

Another hour passed before the Moshea sighed, placing down her tablet she stood up. “I am beat for the day and I can you are as well. I think it will be best if we call it a day. It will take me a couple of days to figure out data you have collected.” The Moshea gestured to the data in her hands. “Why don’t you and your crew spend the next few days here? Relax a bit.” The Moshea offered. 

Sarah almost instantly said yes. She loved spending a couple of days on the beautiful planet. And usually she would have jumped at the opportunity. But she knew even without SAM’s constant reminders that the longer she stayed on the planet the more likely that Evfra would figure out she had gone against his wishes. And no one ever went against Evfra’s wishes. 

“I would love to stay but we have so much stuff to do. We can’t possibly stay for a couple days.” Sarah tried to make up an excuse. But the Moshea was not having any of it. 

“Nonsense.” The Moshea waved off Sarah’s explanation. “You are weary and tried. I can see it all over you. And no doubt your crew is also feeling the effects of the last few days. You are their leader you   
cannot neglect their needs just for your own wants.” The Moshea said as she stood up from her spot and beckoned for Sarah to follow her. 

Sarah cursed herself in her head. She could not say no to the Moshea now. So reluctantly as she followed the Moshea out of her office she sent a message to the others that they would be staying a few days planet side. She had prayed that there would be a reply saying that they couldn’t possibly stay for a few days. But her heart sank as she saw that everyone was earlgy on board with the idea of shore leave. She cursed whatever dumb luck she had out there as she tried to figure a way out of this.

With in her own inner musing she did not notice that the Moshea was leading them to the Resistance building. 

Crap! Sarah thought to herself. She had to get out of there. If Evfra didn’t know she was here yet he would know the moment she stepped inside that building. 

“Why don’t I stand outside while you go in?” Sarah suggested, hoping her voice didn’t sound as nervous as she felt. 

The Moshea stopped for a moment, one foot on top of a step as she looked back at Sarah bewildered. “While I’m sure that Evfra already knows you’re here.” Sarah felt the color drain from her face. “It would be rude not to say hello and tell him of what you have learned about the Archon. After all he is in charge of the Resistance.” The Moshea explained it to Sarah like it was common sense. Sarah found herself unable to argue back, it did make sense and once more she cursed herself in her head as she ran out of excuses. It seemed like it was time to face the music once again. She just hoped that she would come back out the door with her reputation still intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist ending it here! Hopefully I will be able to get the new chapter up soon. And hopefully Evfra isn't as mad as Sarah thinks he is at her... :P


	18. Chapter 18

Sarah didn’t have many regrets in her life. She could count on maybe half of her hand how many times she had done something that caused either instant or long-term regret. After all she was her parents’ perfect child. She couldn’t do any wrong because she never did any wrong. Even in her adult life. Nothing though, could beat the instant regret she felt when she walked into the Resistance office by the Moshae’s side and say the pure fury that was Evfra. 

Walking in the room the atmosphere of calm and content that the Moshae was radiating was soon lost as the two of them stepped into the back of Evfra’s office. The Moshae, ever the observant one was quick to pick up the hostile tension between Sarah and Evfra. 

Sarah felt her blood had been turned to ice as she looked at the enraged face of Evfra’s. It was only second nature for her to look down at the ground, afraid to look at the fire behind the other’s eyes. 

No one said anything, they all stood in a break necking awkward silence as the Moshae stood looked back and forth the two others. While Evfra did nothing more than project his hatred through looks alone. 

“The Pathfinder has brought me the information about the Kett and Meridian.” The Moshae spoke up, breaking the tension just slightly, or at least enough that Evfra was no longer staring down Sarah. 

“Jaal forward me all the information as well.” Evfra’s voice was straining on staying civil. Sarah could tell by the way it Evfra grounded his teeth, hissing out the last few words. “The Pathfinder had no reason to come here.” 

The Moshea waved her hand at Evfra’s words. “The Pathfinder was right to come and explain the information to me. No doubt we have made many breaks through together than apart.” The Moshae justified still looking confused between the two of them. 

“I’m sorry Moshae, what I simply meant was that the Pathfinder knew she was not welcomed on Aya for the time being.” Evfra explained as he folded his arms in front of him leaning back so most of his weight was on one foot. 

“Now that is just silly. The Pathfinder is always welcomed here.” The Moshae scoffed at the idea. She turned to Sarah “I apologize for Evfra’s behavior. He has been in this terrible mood since Scott was shipped off to the Nexus.” A looked of sympathy crossed her face as she grabbed one of Sarah’s hands, “I must apologize as well. I was so caught up in the new information that I forgot to express my condolences for Scott. I heard he was still in a coma.” The Moshae gave a light squeeze to Sarah’s hand. 

“Scott is still in a coma but he is improving each day.” Sarah managed to respond back despite the ever pressing glare that Evfra was giving her. Giving the Moshae a quick squeeze back before she dropped the older one’s hand. A loud crack was heard in front of them, forcing Sarah and the Moshae to look up startled at the sound. 

“Do not express your concern for his wellbeing.” Evfra hissed. A pen in his hand broken between his hand as he stared down Sarah. Once more the air shifted in the room but this time the air felt heavier as it became harder to breath for Sarah. The air smelled of hot metal and it crept into her mouth each time she breathed causing her stomach to twist with sickness. 

“Evfra what is this about?” The Moshae asked concerned as she started to move towards the hostile alien. Her arms out stretched to try and comfort the distraught agaran. But with the simplest graze of her fingers he flinched back from her, reeling back as he stared at Sarah with huge eyes. There was as much sadness as there was anger behind his eyes. 

“She is the reason why Scott is on the Nexus.” He pointed a finger at Sarah. “She is the reason why Scott is in a coma!” His yell was so heartbreaking to hear. 

Sarah felt all the guilt come back to her at once. Her knees buckled as she listened to the words Efvra shouted at her. Soon her wobbling knees could no longer support her and she fell to the ground. 

Sitting on her knees she continued to look at the floor. Tried to block out all the mummers and stares coming at her. No one was supposed to know. Her biggest mistake was never supposed to be exposed. 

“I-I didn’t mean to!” Sarah sobbed out, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Her throat burning as she tried to force the tears not to fall. 

“If I hadn’t stopped you, Scott would have been dead!” Evfra bellowed out angrily. The air around him cracked. 

“Evfra please you must calm down.” Sarah heard the Moshae try and reason with Evfra. But nothing could stop the words from replaying over and over again inside Sarah’s head. 

“I already lost my whole family. I will not lose the one person in this world that I still care about.” Evfra spat out. 

Sarah’s head and eyes instantly snapped up to look at Evfra. And all it took was one look at his face to make the tears fall freely down Sarah’s face. Evfra looked like a kett had come and ripped out his heart. In his own eyes, where she only saw stone cold glares and slight trust, she saw tears running down his light blue skin, leaving behind dark blue marks down his face. He no longer looked angry and pissed off, but sad and drained. Bags hung under his eyes, telling anyone who dared looked at his face that he tired physically and emotional. Overall, he looked like a wreck. He looked like someone had killed the one he loved. 

The tears fell down her face. Sarah cried for herself. She should have been this distraught over Scott’s near death. She should have been the one who was looking out for her brother. It had always hurt her heart to think about Scott that even when they were still young she tried not to think of him. Even now she tried not to think of him, as he laid almost dead cold in an almost slightly endless sleep on a ship that she was no longer welcomed on. But she should have been thinking about him, she should have had him always on her mind, fighting for his trust and his companionship once more. Instead she threw it all away for the idea that she would no longer have to think about him for the rest of her life. 

That’s what this was all about she thought to herself as she started to breath quickly as the tears still fell. Scott was impossible to not think about. All her life someone had mentioned Scott in passing or asked about him. Even when he was in trouble people would ask for him, still seek him out. At home the conversation would always changed to Scott, even when Scott had all but ran away from home the moment he could. Even in another galaxy, Scott’s name was on everyone’s mind as she was the one traveling the system creating a better world for everyone. But maybe if Scott was no longer around the whispers and pointing would stop. Maybe for once she could stop thinking of Scott. 

Her heart was beating too fast. Her breathing was too fast. Blackness over came her vision as she tried to keep looking at Evfra. She vaugly heard the Moshae cry out to her, she felt a hand on her shoulder telling her to breath over and over again. She felt almost out of her body as she felt someone shake her once and then again only a little rougher. But she could not and would not let her gaze move from Evfra. She saw that all emotion had all but been drained from Evfra. His shoulder were slouched, no longer straight and proud like he once was. His tears no longer fell from his eyes, but once more he looked drained. 

Sarah was so sorry. She was sorry that she caused Scott so much pain. She was sorry that she had hurt someone else, but no doubt a lot of people. She was sorry for the disappointment that her parents must be looking down on her. 

Fighting against her darkening vision and the way her chest felt like it was constricting on top of her she called out. “Evfra” her voice sounded weak to her own ears. She could see Evfra pause for a moment before he started to walk off again. His back was the last thing before she let the blackness over take her. 

 

Sarah woke up on her bed on the Tempest again. Sighing to herself she raised her hands from her side to rub her eyes. It was dark in the room, so either it was night time on Aya or she had been kicked off Aya. She felt too tired to try and figure it out. Instead she continued to lay in bed. The only sound was the soft hum that the ship made. 

In the dark silence she let her thoughts over take her again. She was so stupid. She let her ego get the best of her. She should have just stayed away like Evfra wanted her to. She was right it hadn’t been an order, or all of Aya would have been aware. No, it was to prevent what just happened. The hurt, the distrust, the overall heart break that being there caused both of them. They both had almost lost someone important to them. 

That got her thinking. Was Scott really that important to her? She had back stabbed him, threw him under the bus, and tried to outshine him and outcast him from their family growing up. She just couldn’t stand the fact that someone else would think better of him than they did her. He was the bad son, the delinquent child, and the dissentient solider. Yet time and time again people flocked to him for friendship and leadership and now apparently loyalty and love. Scott had everything she ever wanted and he didn’t even have to try. 

Maybe it would best if she stayed away from Scott, she thought to herself. Sighing once more she heaved herself to a sitting position on the bed. In the darkness she could see the blinking light on her computer, alerting her that she had a message. With slow feet she got up on her feet and dragged them over to the computer. 

Most of the emails were about the colonies or new missions. There was one brief one from Harry, the title of the email was just the word “Scott”, she instantly deleted it. Not daring to look inside of it. She needed to forget about Scott. Then maybe her life would be better off, as well as his. God knows Scott didn’t deserve a sister like her. 

She did the same thing with Evfra’s email. She didn’t want to know what he had to say. She didn’t doubt he was still anger at her. Thinking back on the encounter, what hurt her the most was not the anger that was being thrown at her, but the apparent love that Evfra had for Scott. Whatever love that may be but love nonetheless. God, he was such a mess, who knows how long he had been wracking around in his mind with not only worry about his own people but worry for Scott on top of all of that. He was there when Scott all but dropped dead at his side, helpless to do anything but perhaps shout for help or call Sarah. But she, she had the nerve to come happily on the planet. Happily, and with no worries come over to talk to the people. She didn’t deserve to be on that planet, just like Evfra had said. 

Sadness and despair overcame her as she logged off her computer. The only thing left to do now was to set a course of Meridian and just hoped and prayed that there was something there that could help them stabilize this hellish cluster and stop the kett once and for all. With that final thought she felt her feet move to the bridge where she would give the order that would hopefully end this all.


	19. Chapter 19

Sarah felt rage as she came huffing back on to the Tempest. The large space like station that they thought was Meridian wasn’t Meridian at all! Worse of all the Archon had already known about the place. He had been there and defiled it with his own “scientific” research. Worst of all they had discovered a room filled with angaran. But not really, more like empty shells. They looked dead, but SAM’s scans had shown that they were never alive to begin with. Just what the hell was going on in this cluster? 

Now even after a hell razing mission she still had to make countless phone calls. Tann was the most annoying. If she had to listen to another word coming out of that slimily alien’s mouth she would scream and possibly punch the guy. The call was over as quickly as it started. 

The next call had Sarah calmer. The Moshae was patience as always. Waiting in silence as Sarah explained everything. She did not even seem startled or horrified when she started to explain the shells of agaran. Almost like it didn’t faze her that this high-tech alien life force had essentially created a new life force, a new species thousands of years ago. Her phone call lasted much longer, but it was not hard to get lost in time talking to the Moshae. She was a very understanding person. 

Deep down in her mind she was hoping that the Moshae would not bring up what happened almost a week ago at Aya. No doubt when she left the Moshae got the whole story from Evfra. Yet she did not seem to be judging Sarah the way she thought the Moshae would. Maybe it was some sort of understanding. No, understanding would imply that the Moshae had also tried to kill her own brother. It was more of a sympathy for the Pathfinder. Nonetheless the Moshae did not bring up her brother, keeping it on the kett and nothing else. 

Despite the uplifting conversation that she was having with the Moshae she could not stop the guilt from bubbling up inside her, until she could no longer contain it. 

“I am surprised you haven’t ask about Scott. Or what happened with him.” Sarah blurted out. On her end the Moshae looked surprised and then confused, her brow frowning as she looked at Sarah. 

“The safety of the cluster has to come first. We cannot let our personal problems get in the way of that.” The Moshae said, trying to keep a neutral face. 

“Right, Right. Sorry for bringing it up.” Sarah brushed it off quickly, mentally kicking herself for bringing it up. 

“But if we were speaking unofficially I would say that you are young and confused.” The Moshae said softly, looking at Sarah with only care and understanding. “I doubt that this isn’t the first time that a sibling has tried to off one of their siblings.” The Moshae tried to joke, but Sarah couldn’t find it in herself to laugh at the attempted joke. 

“I don’t know what is wrong with me. I’ve tried so hard to be better than Scott. To be the best. But every time I achieve something, Scott had been there to beat me at it, without even trying.” Sarah bared her heart to the Moshae, gripping her head with one hand as she confused to everything. “The worst part of all is that never once Scott was trying to. He didn’t care! It infuriated me that he never once cared, yet he was always better than me!” Sarah felt herself start to panic, her voice raising. She had to stay calm though. If she got too loud no doubt the rest of the crew would hear her juicy confessions.

“My child, you are your own person. You may be born on the same day, but that does not mean you are the same person.” The Moshae’s voice was so compassion that it made Sarah want to cry. “You are still young, there is still time to find out who you want to be. You are no longer the sister of Scott Ryder, but Pathfinder Ryder.” The Moshae smiled at Sarah. 

Sarah found herself smiling back as she wiped away her tears. She couldn’t say anything, only nod her head in understanding. With a final nod, smile and goodbye Sarah hung up the call and made her way to her rounds to check up on the rest of her crew. Jaal most of all, god knows how he was taking the news. 

 

Jaal took the news a lot better than she thought he would. It even surprised her, maybe even disrupted her a bit. Overall thought it was better than him being depressed about this information she supposed. After her interesting conversation she made her way back to her room. 

“Pathfinder?” SAM pipped up in her head. 

“Yes SAM?” Sarah asked, fighting every urge she had to look up at the ceiling again. 

“Harry would like for me to inform you that Scott has woken up.” 

Sarah felt her heart jump up in her throat. An overwhelming sense of happiness and relief washed over her hearing the news. Her first instinct was to call the doctor up to get a report. And she almost did before the voice in her head once more reminded her that Harry most likely didn’t want to speak to her. She also doubt that Harry had kept anything from Scott was well. No doubt telling him just what happened, between the SAM implant and the morphine attempt on his life. 

With a heavy sigh Sarah walked back to her room. When the doors hissed closed behind her she let herself flop on to her bed. She bounced once before she settled down. Smothering her face as much as possible in her bed sheets. 

“Pathfinder Scott is request that you call him.” SAM spoke out loud in her room. 

Sarah moaned into the pillow. “Tell him I’m busy on a very important mission.” She mumbled out against the sheets. 

“Very well Pathfinder.” Not even a second past before SAM spoke again. “He said he didn’t care if you were in the middle of fire fight you better damn well call him.” SAM’s voice almost sounded like he was chuckling. Could the AI even do that? 

“Uggghhhh” Sarah groaned as she pulled herself off the bed. “Pull it up on the computer screen.” She dragged her feet over to the computer monitor. It was time for her to face the music. She just hoped the music would be a soothing classical rather than a raging heavy metal. 

She sat down in the chair and immediately started fidgeting. Looking everywhere but the screen. The monitor blinked once, Sarah held her breath hoping that maybe the connection couldn’t be made out here. Her prays weren’t answered as Scott’s face came on the screen. 

Scott looked worse for wear. Dark blue-black bags were under his eyes, like he hadn’t just spent the last month or so in a coma asleep. His hair had started to really fade, the once blue hair was more of a white blonde color while the roots of his hair were a darker blonde. Another sign that he had been out of it for a long time. His skin, while it was getting its color back still looked deathly pale and clammy. When he moved Sarah noted how he cringed every time he would bring up his hand up to either his side or to rub his head between his eyes. Most likely from the implant irritating him. Overall Scott Ryder did not look like the lively and fierce boy she grew up with. Instead he looked like a man that was fragile as glass. Scott always hated feeling weak, feeling useless and it pained her even more to know that she was the one who put him there. She couldn’t bear to look at him, so quickly she looked down at her lap. 

“Sarah.” Scott crooked out, his voice scratchy as he tried to speak. Sarah’s head snapped up to look at Scott. “I heard you were the one to thank for SAM being back in my head.” Scott gave a humorless chuckle winching at the sudden movement. He looked like he was about to say something else, but he suddenly starting couching violently. Sarah watched helpless as Scott coughed in pain. Once he was done he tiredly fell back to lay back on the bed, which Sarah noted as tilted up in a sitting position. 

“Scott-maybe this isn’t the time to have this conversation.” Sarah said, looking guilty at Scott. 

Scott for his part rolled his eyes at her before coughing once again. This time he didn’t cough for as long. Sarah watched as he moved slightly to the side before he came back with a glass of water in his hand. He sighed as he took a sip before putting the glass down. 

“Now is the perfect time to talk about your apparent attempt on my life.” Scott said. All emotion was out of his voice as he stared down Sarah. Just waiting for her to break. 

“Reconnecting you to Scott was a rash choice yes. But now that I have unlocked SAM you have all the abilities that I have. You’re even better than before!” Sarah tried to smile, tried to sell the lie she had been running in her head over and over again fearing that this day would one day come. 

“I know you well enough Sarah.” Scott was starting to get angry, she could tell by how his face was scrunching up. “You did this for nothing more than your own gain.” He pointed a finger at her before letting it fall down quickly. His body must have also been in pain. “I-I understand you were angry with what happened with Sloane, with Reyes-“ He stopped once more to cough brutally into his hand. Swallowing dryly he looked at Sarah again. 

“I’m sorry Scott!” Sarah broke down, tears starting to run down her face. “All I ever wanted to was to protect you. I thought that if I could monitor you again, then maybe you could have a chance of a better life back on the Nexus. Back where you belong.” Sarah sniffled as she wiped away her tears. 

“I figured in your own messed up way you were always trying to do what you thought was best Sarah. Never doubt that. It’s just this-“ Scott motioned towards the room “This can’t continue Sarah. It’s time that you live your own life and let me live mine. I could have gone back to the Nexus at any time. But I chose not to. I had created my own life. And you need to respect that.” Scott said softly, full of understanding as Sarah continued to cry harder. 

“Scott I’m so- so sorry.” Sarah felt like sobbing. She wanted to be there by Scott’s side. She wanted to hug him, feel his arms around her like when they were younger when he would pull her to his side and whisper that everything would be ok. That seemed so long ago though. 

“Sarah, what I’m trying to say is I forgive you.” Scott smiled at Sarah before he started to cough again. His breathing was becoming more troubled the more he spoke to her. 

“Oh, thank you Scott!” Sarah cried out happily. “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this guilt has been eating me up. Between SAM and the morphine, I didn’t think you would ever speak to me again.” Sarah was so happy. The guilt that weighed heavily on her shoulders was slowly lifting off of her. 

Scott coughing slowly died down and for a moment Sarah thought that he didn’t her, but the way his eyes narrowed and the once small caring smile on his face started to vanish she knew that she had messed up somehow. 

“Morphine? What does that have to anything with SAM?” Scott looked instantly suspicious. 

“Nothing!” Sarah said quickly, shaking her head as the panic started to build up inside of her. 

“SAM!” Scott called out. Sarah’s stomach dropped. SAM wouldn’t tell him, would he? He was her AI after all. 

“Yes Scott?” SAM’s voice rang out over the monitor. Damnit SAM! Mentally she was screaming at SAM, trying to force him to stop. But even though he was a powerful AI she didn’t think he had the ability to read her mind. 

“What is Sarah talking about?” He asked angrily, still staring down Sarah. She had just gotten back her brother and now she was afraid she was going to lose him all over again. 

“Approximately six weeks Sarah attempt to take your life through a lethal dose of morphine.” SAM supplied easily. 

Scott snapped up to look at Sarah with pure anguish in his eyes. It surprised Sarah, she expecting anger. But the look of pure horror and heartbreak. “You tried to kill me?” Scott whispered out. 

Oh god it hurt, it hurt her so much to see the tears that were forming in Scott’s violet eyes. “Scott-“ Her words caught in her throat. Nothing she could say would change anything now. 

“I understood your rash choice to connect me back with SAM. But this.” Scott looked Sarah right in the eyes the best he could over the screen “Do you really hate me so much that you would kill me? When I’m weak and helpless?” The tears fell down Scott’s face, his breathing became sallow once again. In the background she could hear SAM saying something out loud. The monitors around Scott started to beep wildly around him and faint footsteps could be heard rushing into the room. 

“Scott!” Sarah cried out as she saw Scott’s eyes start to roll back, his body slumped backwards. The screen was soon facing the ceiling as she heard who she assumed as Harry on the other end barking out orders to the other doctors in the room. “Scott!” She called out again before the screen went blank and the call ended. 

Once more her room was silent. But it was a hollow silence. One that she couldn’t stand, but the only silence she deserved. Bending forward she placed her head in her hands and wondered to herself when in her life did she become the screw up of the family.


	20. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sarah's story is coming to an end pretty soon, but that doesn't mean the whole story has to end! While I finish up Sarah's story I started to work on Scott's side of the story. Starting when he first wakes up on the Nexus, how he even meets Evfra, and even through the whole situation of dealing with his older sister. Right now this is just a little part of the meeting between Scott and Evfra. You may be wondering what the world happened to Scott! Well you'll have to read it all later, when I actually finish writing it... But for now enjoy this little sneak peak of the next adventure in the Outlaw universe!

Groaning he tried to sit up, instantly he felt his body flop back down and hit the pillow below his head. He sighed as he closed his eyes once more. The bed he was in was comfy and he almost fell back asleep when he realized that he was somewhere with a pillow and a bed and a machine. He rapidly brought his head back up as well as his upper body, no matter how much it screamed out at him to lay back down. 

As he looked around he noticed that he was indeed in some sort of medical wing. Though the medical tools and the technology were nothing like he had ever seen before. When he looked down at his heavy right arm he noticed that it was in some sort of cast. Memories of being bitten by a terrifying dog like creature hit him once more. Not only that but the people that he had freed and helped fight those other ugly creatures. 

“SAM?” Scott whispered out quietly. His eyes looking wildly around making sure no one saw him talking to himself. But he didn’t even really know what he was looking for, which made him more paranoid. 

Yes Scott?” SAM’s voice sounded faint, like he couldn’t really get a strong connection with Scott and the technology back on the Nexus. And even then, the Nexus didn’t have a large motherboard for SAM, not like the human arch did. 

“Where the hell am I?” he was starting to panic. Maybe he could try and make a run for it. But the way his body screamed at him when he just flexed his legs told him that he wasn’t making it a step out of the bed before his face met the floor. And while the floor looked rather clean he didn’t want to lay on it. 

Unknown. I am unable to make a connection with the Nexus at the time. Should I do so I will right away.” SAM informed him. 

Scott knew he should have agreed with SAM. It only made sense, seeing as almost everyone on the Nexus must think he was dead by now. God knows Kandros must be beating himself up over the whole situation. But he couldn’t, not yet. If the aliens that brought him to this place were hostile in any way he would have been strapped down on a cold metal table, rather than a comfortable bed. 

“Don’t SAM.” Scott ordered, leaving for no arguments from SAM. 

“Of course, Scott.” No questioned asked, just how Scott liked it. Scott felt himself cringe, he was becoming more like his father than he would care to admit. 

“Can you disconnect completely?” Scott asked suddenly. 

“It would be unwise to attempt such a idea without connection to me on the Nexus.” SAM advised. 

“But if I get help from that end I would be able to do it?” Scott asked as he groaned once more at the pounding feeling in his head. 

SAM paused for a moment before answering with caution. “It is possible. Though it could risk your health for that time being.” 

Scott flopped back down on the bed, moaning as he did so. It wasn’t the smartest idea of his. But he hadn’t been making many smart choices lately it seemed. “Send a message to Kandros when you can. Tell him I’m not dead and then help him to disconnect you from me.” Scott ordered after a long stretch of silence. “But don’t tell him where I am. I need to figure this out on my own.” He added on last minute. 

“Very well Scott.” SAM said before disconnecting with Scott for the time being. Scott still heard the faint hum in the back of his mind, the small reminder that SAM was still there, still monitoring him. 

Scott closed his eyes again. Letting the constant exhaustion take over him again. 

It was the sound of soft footsteps that woke up Scott the second time. But he could not figure out where from. He felt panic start to form once more. These aliens had been friendly enough it seemed, hell they clearly had saved him and brought him back to their own base. But there is no telling if they would want something in return. 

From a door on the other side of the room he saw it open and smaller alien figure walked in. She was beautiful Scott thought. She was many shades of purple and her large eyes stared at him, but they were not afraid nor hostile. They almost seemed kind. She seemed rather well dressed than the others that he remembered seeing. On her head was almost like a crown like jewelry. So maybe she was an important person to these aliens. 

She showed no fear, or perhaps she felt fear but was rather good at hiding. Either way Scott tried his best not to come off as threatening. Although he was more scared than anything and the way his body involuntary curled into himself, he showed just how scared he was. 

He saw the shift in her eyes as she slowed down her steps. Become more conscious of how fast she was approaching him. It reminded Scott of how someone would approach a wild animal, and perhaps to her, he was. She came over until she was close enough that she could touch him. And for a moment Scott thought she might. But instead she pulled the chair beside the bed and sat down. She just sat and waited until Scott could not take the silence anymore. 

“What is going on?” He croaked out. His voice hurting from lack of use, despite his conversation with SAM earlier, but how much time had passed since then was unknown to him. As he asked his question he mentally slapped his head. There was no way she would understand what he had just said. He doubted even SAM could translate whatever the alien was about to say anyways. 

“Rest child. It will be ok. You are safe from the Kett now.” She spoke back, baffling Scott as he understood everything that she said. Was his translator that good? Was SAM that powerful? He wanted to ask SAM, but he didn’t really want to look crazy and he just yet want to explain the voice in his head was in fact an AI. With his galaxy’s history with AI he wasn’t sure how this galaxy would handle AI either. 

“I-I don’t understand.” Scott mumbled as he started to rub his eyes. God, he felt like he was on the verge of a breakdown. 

“You have been asleep for a long time, almost three weeks now. We had to move you here to get better treatment.” The alien explained, her voice soft as she reached out to grab one of Scott’s hands that was rubbing away his eyes. 

He knew he shouldn’t let her touch him. But she was so kind, so calm. He need something to ground him from the shit storm that was hitting him all at once. Her hand was soft and warm and for a moment he felt the panic and the sadness flow away. 

“Where am I?” He asked softly, breathing deep through his nose to try and calm himself down. “How do I understand you?” 

“You are on our home world, Aya.” She paused taking her time to think about how to continue. “The implant, SAM I believed it called itself, played a major part in your recovery. Without it we might have lost you.” 

SAM? That couldn’t be right. If Scott wasn’t even conscious for those three weeks how could SAM even speak to the aliens. Didn’t this go against everything that was put into place, oh if only his father and sister could see him now, he thought bitterly. 

He could not dwell on that fact, he would find out sooner or later how SAM managed any of this, and how these aliens were able to figure out SAM in the first place. “Why? Why would you bring me here? Isn’t that dangerous?” Scott asked after a long period of not saying anything. Yet the alien did not look impatience as she waited for Scott to speak. 

“You risked your life and save some of our own. Those that you recused told me how you had the chance to run, but you did not. You even saved one of our own again and in turn got hurt. The ones who you saved could not bear the idea to leave you to die on that world when you risked your life to save theirs.” She explained as she pointed towards his arm. 

Scott looked down at his arm and then back up at her. That would explain why his arm was wrapped up and it felt extra heavy. That weird invisible creature must really have done a number on him on that ice world. 

“Who are you people?” He asked looking up from his arm. 

“We are the angaran. I am what they call the Moshae.” She did keep her gaze steady with Scott’s, “My question though is who are you? My people have roamed this cluster for many countless years, yet we have never run into one of your kind before.” She gestured to all of Scott. 

“I-well we are from the Milky Way galaxy. We traveled over 600 years in order to get here.” 

“We? There are more of you?” The Moshae asked surprised, but also fascinated. 

“There are hundreds of thousands more of us. Only the Nexus has made it here. We are still waiting on the other three arks.” Scott told her everything. He did not know why or what compelled him to do so. It was just something about her that made Scott want to open up to her. She seemed patience and understanding. Like a mother, like a mother he had always wished he had. 

“Why did you leave your home?” She asked, leaning back a little to get more comfortable in her chair. 

“For me” Scott started as he tried to sit up more on the bed, the Moshae was quick to help him sit up before settling down in her chair once more. “My father, my family had ruined my life back at home. My career, a place where I had created a name for myself had been destroyed in mere seconds because of what my father chose to do with his life. He didn’t even bother to think about what it would do to the rest of my family.” He said bitterly, his head starting to hurt once more. 

“So, you came here alone?” The Moshae looked almost baffled at the idea, as if the notion of leaving family behind was beyond her comprehension. 

“No, both my sister and my father came as well. Though they were on a different ship than I was. A comprise.” He put his fingers up to put quotes around the word compromise, though he doubt she would understand. But the Moshae nodded along to what he said, maybe she really did understand. 

“If you wanted to escape them, why did you come with them?” 

Scott sighed as he pulled his hand away from hers and ran it through his blonde hair, it was getting too long. “My mother died, because of her research. My father was on the verge of killing himself for his research as well. My sister was on that path as well. I-I couldn’t see that happened to them. No matter how much I hate them at times. No matter how many times they hated me-” Scott’s voice trailed off, not daring to look up at the Moshae. 

“You are a very noble man.” The Moshae praised. He felt warmth with her words. No one had ever thought so before. 

“You know little about me, though you praise me. I’m undeserving of such praise.” Scott bowed his head, avoiding the Moshae’s gaze. 

“I know many of my own kind who would have simply left you to die, or not have saved you at all. You have shown not only me, but others that you are a man worth respect.” 

“Then I am grateful for those who saved me.” 

“You should know that those that you saved have visited you many times since you have arrived here. They feel very strong about you.” The Moshae smiled as Scott gave her an amazed look. “That and almost everyone else here is eager to see the strange hero alien. For a period of time we had a guard at the entrance of the med wing so many people were trying to sneak in a look at you.” 

“I feel like an animal on display.” Scott pouted as he crossed his arms. He could not hold it long as he smiled once more. “So, I am truly safe here?” He asked, his body starting to relax. 

“I will not lie. Some might not like that you are here. But they would have to go through a lot of people in order to get to you. You are well protected here.” She said getting a bit more serious. 

“I don’t want to cause any problems. Maybe it would be best if I left.” Scott offered. He did not want to go back to the hell hole that the Nexus had become. But he did not want to start something with the first friendly alien species that he met in his new home. 

“I’m afraid it is not that simple.” The Moshae frowned as she stood up. She offered her hand out. Scott took it without a second thought, letting her pull him up from his spot. And though it took a little longer than he would care to admit he was able to stand and after a few moments he was able to stand and walk on his own. 

The Moshae lead him through the medical wing, which was strangely empty. He would assume a medical wing would have some people in it. She led him until they came towards a staircase. Slowly he followed her and soon he was in a whole new world. 

In the medical wing it was calm, it was peaceful. A place that one could heal. But up here it was chaos. Many monitors were on, as many of the angaran people moved back and forth. Many talking over one another as they passed what he assumed where data pads from hand to hand. A large galaxy map was projected in one corner where many small lights continually blinked from time to time. 

The Moshae mentioned with her hand and lead him to a back room. It did not go unnoticed by Scott that everyone in the room had stopped and stared at him. The room grew quieter the more he followed the Moshae. The room felt suffocating, all their eyes on him made it harder to breath. His heart was pounding in his chest, sweat trickled down his face. His knees started to shake. He felt like he was about to collapse once more. 

“Don’t you guys have a job?” A new voice echoed out into the silence. Scott’s gaze instantly moved to look at a lone angaran who stood on top of a platform like section of the room. He looked annoyed and fierce. Almost like he had seen only death and despair, but yet still remained strong. 

Those around him quickly apologized and were quick to shuffle back to their post. Soon the talking came back and the room was loud and busy once more. Scott could feel his panic start to die down as the Moshae continued and not surprisingly towards the annoyed anagran. 

When they reached him the angaran did not hide the fact that he was eyeing Scott up and down. If Scott had been in a better mood he would have made a sexual joke. But he felt more tired than ever before. So, he let the other one eye him before he seemed satisfied and turned around, motioning for him and the Moshae to follow him. 

They stopped in front of a large window that overlooked what Scott could only describe as breathtaking. He was stunned as he saw a world that was filled with life. Planets overtook the world, but not in a chaotic way. There was even a waterfall in the distance. He could just imagine that even the air felt as fresh and crisp as it looked. 

“I will get to the point.” The angaran interrupted Scott’s thoughts causing Scott to look up at him with surprise. “I do not trust you alien, not fully.” 

“Scott.” He blurted out “My name is Scott. My species is called human.” He supplied, though the alien looked annoyed that he was interrupted. 

“My name is Evfra.” Evfra said almost bemused. “But that does not change the fact that I do not trust you.” 

“I’m sorry but who are you?” Scott asked “I mean, to these people that is? Are you a king?” 

“A king? What is a king?” 

“A ruler. Someone who is charge of everyone. Makes all the rules and laws. That kind of thing.” Scott was getting off track. But he couldn’t help it. The look of pure frustration Evfra was giving him was too funny. The Moshae must have thought so too as she tried to hide her smile. 

“I am the leader of the Resistance. I do not create the laws or rule over anyone. Now as I was saying- “ 

“What’s the Resistance?” 

“By the stars would you let me finish?” Evfra yelled out, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

Scott could feel his smile growing wider. The Moshae it seemed could not hold back her own laughter. Her laugh was bright and crisp. It was so unexpected that he could not hold back his own little chuckle. 

Scott watched as Evfra closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked back down at Scott. “The Resistance is a force that I lead in order to fight back the Kett. And before you ask the Kett are the aliens who caught you.” Evfra growled out as he saw Scott’s mouth open once more to ask another one of his stupid questions. Scott shut his mouth and only beamed up at the man. 

“As I was saying. I do not trust you. But I cannot allow you to leave this planet either. You know too much about us and we know very little about you and your kind. I assume there are more of you at there. And we cannot spare the supplies and resources to take you back to them. I fear that your people would not act as friendly as you have.” Evfra said as he looked down at Scott. 

“Fair enough. It was getting too crazy over there anyways.” Scott shrugged his shoulders. He started to look away from Evfra and more around the room so he missed the bemused look that Evfra gave him. When he looked back Evfra’s face was completely masked again. 

“Evfra, if you would not mind. I’ll be showing Scott around the city and then to his assigned room.” The Moshae broke the content silence. 

“Fine, fine. Just make sure you have one of my men following you. I do not want someone attacking the two of you.” Evfra waved them off. He knew that the Moshae could look after herself, and the way the human could barely stand on his two legs reassured that Scott would not be running off anytime soon, or at least not as fast as one of his men could catch him or shoot. He also was well aware that many of his people thought of Scott as some sort of alien hero for saving their people, that some people were also afraid of Scott and might not hesitate to try and hurt Scott. And for some reason he hurt a little on the inside just thinking of the idea. 

They started to walk away when Evfra called out again, “Wait where is the human staying?” Evfra shouted slightly worried as he saw the Moshae give off a sly smirk. 

“Why right next to you of course. No safer place.” The Moshae said coly as she led Scott away. Evfra cursed himself in his head. He could never guess what that woman was planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Let me know what you all think of it! Can't tell you when this story will be out but it will be (because I love this story too much to stop it). I'll most likely keep up this chapter up until I actually get Scott's story posted. And speaking of Scott's story would love to hear ideas about what to name that story because I've ran out of ideas... Hope you enjoyed my story so far!


	21. Chapter 20

Sarah felt numb as she looked over the last-minute data chart in her hand. The rest of her crew grew anxieties around her as they waited for her orders. Sarah sighed to herself as she placed down the data pad. 

“I know this is the last thing we want to do and it is most likely a trap of some sorts. But we need to go back.” She said, holding her head up high as she looked around to the rest of the crew. 

“We are right behind you Pathfinder.” Liam smiled at her reassuring her to the best of his ability. Around him the others nodded as well. It took all of Sarah’s willpower not to break down into tears. What did she do to deserve a crew as wonderful as this? 

“Then that settles it. Jaal and Vetra I want you with me.” Sarah ordered, the two in question nodded in response. Jaal even gave him a small smile when she looked at him. After their “talk” the two of them seemed to have worked out some of their major differences. And while she was still a long way away from where she wanted to be with him, it was still better than the pity looks he had been giving her the past few weeks. She was healing as was he. 

The trip back to the space station was a silent one. No one was making jokes or wise ass comments. Something she had gotten used to over the past year. It was unnerving how off putting it was. In the beginning she might have welcomed the silence. Now she hated it. 

The place was almost completely abandoned. There was only a few kett they had to dispose of before they made their way into the main room. In the back of her mind Sarah told herself that this was unnatural that something was wrong. Her instincts were going off. But she pushed past it. She couldn’t afford to screw this up. 

 

They found some strange logs and a location. A location to the actual planet of Meridian. Sarah could not help herself as she jumped for joy about something going right. Hurrying back, she wanted to get back to the Tempest and head there right away. No more would she wait for Tann or anyone else’s approval. She started this and she was going to finish it. 

Her happiness was short lived as she felt a vicious pain course through her body. Her head felt like it was going to explode as she fell to her knees crying out in pain as she literally felt SAM be pulled away from her. It was if someone was taking part of her mind, her brain and ripping it out painfully. She could not hear the other two cry out to her. She barely saw anything through the black swimming in her vision before she blacked out completly. 

Sarah came around a few minutes later. She felt like a ton of bricks just landed on her head as she forced herself to stand up. The headache returned with every step she took, but she could not stop. She had to get out of there, she had to get her people out of there. 

“SAM you still there?” Sarah asked through gritted teeth, stumbling through the doorway. Both Vetra and Jaal to the side of her, leading her support as they half dragged her through the ruins of the space station. 

“Barely” SAM’s voice sounded faint. Before it discounted entirely. 

“SAM? What the hell is going on?” Sarah asked out loud. 

“Pathfinder the kett have taken the human ark!” Kallo’s panic voice rang over the intercom. 

Sarah’s heart filled with dread as she let the words sink in. “What happened to SAM?” Sarah asked anyone. 

“SAM has been disconnected with you. My readings are suggesting that they all have transferred over to Scott.” Suvi’s said concerned, her voice filled with worry. 

“The kett did something to Scott. We have to save him. All of them.” Sarah hissed out in pain as she pulled herself away from Vetra and Jaal. 

As they reached the landing zone for the Tempest Sarah saw the fleet that was closing in on them. Countless Kett ships were aiming at them. Sarah felt herself panic as she looked around wildly for any kind of solution. It was then that she saw the turrets and the control to them. 

Running forward she reached out and tried to start the control. It hurt, her mind working overtime as she tried to will something to happen. How the hell did she do this before? Oh right, SAM. Without SAM she was useless. 

No, she wasn’t useless. She had done many great things before SAM. She had to make this work. Despite the outcries of her friends she pushed herself to gain control of the space station. Amazingly it worked, though it caused her a lot more trauma than she would have liked to admit. 

Pulling away her hand from the console she felt her body slump against the structure. Blood trickled down her nose. With a shaking arm she wiped away the blood as she looked up at awe of the station coming to life. 

The station lite up like nothing ever before. Before when she used the turrets, it had been amazing. This was breath taking as she watched the unmanned shuttles take off into the night sky, heading towards what was hopefully the location for Meridian. Not only that, but the whole station seemed to be moving as well. 

Satisfied with herself, Sarah pushed off the console. With the help of Vetra and Jaal they made their way back to the Tempest. They had their people to save. 

 

Without SAM it was a little more work to send out emails and messages to all the allies they had. coordination were given out like candy as not even one person hesitated to join in on the fight. Sarah felt proud of herself, of her crew. She had done that, she had built bridges where many thoughts there was no hope. Maybe she was the Pathfinder that her father always thoughts she would be. 

Thinking of her father made her pause for a brief moment. Tablet in her hand with her fingers just barely brushing over the keyboard, a message half finished. Before thinking of her father made her feel sad, she already lost her mother and for a while she thought she lost Scott. But now thinking of the family she lost she only felt happiness in how happy they would be in her. Now all she had to do was save her people and save the cluster. And perhaps the most selfish part of her mind was only doing this for Scott. But she doubted no one would give her fault for that. For all the hell she had put Scott through she never doubted that she loved him with ever fiber in her being. 

Nodding to herself to shake off her daze she started to type of her message. When that was done she put the tablet down. The last call she had to be made had to be a little more personal. 

Reaching the command call center, she did not hesitate this time to press the call button. Evfra was up in less than a second. He looked frazzled on the other end. Even though Sarah could not see anything but Evfra’s body she could here the utter chaos behind him as his people prepared for their flight to Meridian. Orders were being barked left and right by others and it looked like Sarah had caught Evfra mid order, but he stopped everything when he saw it was her. 

“Pathfinder what is going on? We heard you found Meridian and that the Archon has control over it.” Evfra more demanded than asked. 

“It is true. We need any help you can provide if we want to take down the Archon and the kett once and for all.” Sarah nodded, feeling her heart pound its way up into her throat. She had to tell him, but she was afraid of what Evfra might say, or do when he heard. 

“You have our full support. Will Scott be joining us in the fight?” Evfra asked as he looked away off the screen. Lowly he said something to another person in the room. 

“No.” Sarah answered truthfully. 

“Good. I know he will hate missing out on the fight, but that man needs to rest and I will personally tie him down if I have to-“ 

“Scott has been captured by the Archon.” Sarah choked out, cutting off Evfra mid rant. If it was any other time Sarah would have teased Evfra that his soft side was showing. But now was not the time or place. 

The room became deathly silent. Even the room behind Evfra became silent as they all heard the very apparent public call that Evfra was having with Sarah. 

“What?” Evfra hissed through clenched teeth. And for the first time Sarah did not feel that dreaded anger at her. 

“The Archon needed SAM to control Meridian. He couldn’t get me so he got the next best thing.” Sarah trailed off in her explanation. She knew this was not the best time. She had to prepare herself and get an update from her crew. But this was important. Evfra was important to Scott. That means through sibling bonds that Evfra was important to her. 

“The kett and the Archon have killed countless of my people. Transformed them into monsters. The Archon will not take Scott from me.” Evfra stated, his tone so sure and so passionate that it made Sarah believe that they really will win this fight. She guessed that is why Evfra has been a leader for as long as he has. 

“I will be there personally. Try not to kill too many Kett without me.” Evfra said before he logged off the call. Sarah could barely register the joke that Evfra had just made.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since this story was updated. I struggled a bit with figuring out how to wrap this story up and finding the motivation. But there is only one more chapter before this story is over! So hopefully you all enjoy!

All the calls had been made, all the messages had been received and responded too. Not surprising everyone was up and ready to take the fight to the Archon. They were going to settle this once and for all. But one group that did surprise her was Reyes and the outlaws on Kandra. Somewhere in his message Reyes said something about Helios being everyone’s home. She also did not miss the hidden meaning behind his little end note assuring her that they would get Scott back. Sarah did not know if that was for her benefit or his. 

Sarah was still confused with Reyes and Scott’s relationship. At first, she thought they were a couple, but then they seemed to more like friends with benefits especially with the intense relationship Scott and Evfra seemed to have. But she could not dwell on Scott’s complicated love life, she would have to do that after the cluster and her brother was saved from the madness of the Archon. 

 

When they first entered the atmosphere Sarah’s breath was taken away by the beauty of the planet. Oh what she would have given to study the planet day and night for days on end. But this was not the time to be day dreaming, Scott needed her, her people needed her. 

As quickly as the beauty was there it was taken away from a static outcry coming over the coms. A cry for help maybe, but either way she could not understand much. All she knew for sure that it was coming from the human ark. Running to the comms she tried to make contact, hell she even tried calling out to SAM for a moment, before she remembered he was out of commission for the time being. 

Over the static she thought she heard the phrase “it was an honor serving you” before the feds cut and Sarah could do nothing more than stare at the human ark as it made contact with Meriden’s ground. Sarah could not hold back her cringe as she watched the space station that was never should have been grounded collide with the side of a mountain. 

Sadly Sarah could not do anything as she was informed that they would have to make a drop with the nomad. Sarah could feel her whole body shaking as she imagined driving that machine in the air and it was the only time in her life that she allowed someone else to drive. 

Vetra didn’t seem nervous at all as she got behind the wheel of the nomad. Maybe it was being of her just being a turain but as soon as the back bay was open Vetra wasted no time in pressing her foot on the gas and rocketing out of the tempest. Sarah bit back a scream as they fell for a lot longer than she would have wanted before finally they landed on solid ground with a harsh thud, jolting Sarah forward. Not even a moments rest before Vetra slammed on the gas once more and was driving her way through the terrain as if it was nothing. From the ship Sarah could hear Kallo barking out instructions which Vetra followed to a tea. 

With Vetra driving Sarah got the chance to look around. She couldn’t really take the time and appreciate the world, not with how much was on fire at the moment. The sky was littered with kett and she worried for a moment that the Tempest would not be able to handle the pressure. But no sooner did she have those thoughts did her prays get answered. 

From the sky she saw thousands of allies from across the galaxy came together and fought back the kett. The anagran were fighting alongside her people and even the exiles were. For a moment she thought she saw Reyes among them. But she couldn’t be sure. 

No sooner was she watching in amazement of the fight did they reach the main vault. This vault was different. It wasn’t built purely in the ground. No, this place was like a forest. Strong and powerful, meant to be seen and meant to be slightly feared and in awe of. There was only so far before Vetra had to screeched to a halt. 

Across a bridge countless kett were stationed there. Armed and ready like the archon knew she would come. But Sarah knew that the Archon wasn’t a fool, it shouldn’t surprise her or him that she managed to find them. 

The battle was hard, but with the back up she desperately needed she managed to just barely slip into the doorway before it thunked close behind her and her teammates. The commas were staticky, but it wasn’t like she could hear much over the sound of constant gunfire. They were more or less on their own as they struggled to find their way through the maze of what she hoped was the main vault. 

Turn after turn they were met with dead ends and out of frustration, she called out to SAM. And it all but surprised her to hear him in her head. 

“Pathfinder” the voice was faint but there, almost like he was struggling to connect. 

“SAM oh thank god. Can you hear me? Can you tell me where Scott is?” Sarah shouted at the ceiling out of that poor habit she had developed what seemed like so long ago.

“Pathfinder…I am unable to locate you-“ SAM fizzled voice broke through her comms. 

“You don’t need to; can you just tell me where you are?” Sarah was becoming more and more desperate as she and her team hit another dead end as the door slammed in her face once more forcing her to turn around again. 

“Sarah-“ a new weak voice chimed in. 

“Scott!” Sarah shouted, halting at once as she pulled up her omni tool to try anything to help them out. 

“You’re going the wrong way.” Scott huffed out almost like a mumble. At any other time Sarah would have rolled her eyes or have even gotten angry at the mocking tone he was using on her. But now she was just thankful he was still alive, if barely with the way he sounded. 

“What do you mean-“ But she was cut off as a door to her left suddenly opened. Amazed she stared at the door for possibly a moment too long before she started off in a run again, Vetra and Jaal quick on her heel. 

“Scott! Can you give me anymore information about this place?” Sarah asked. But her response was only static. Just as she was about to try again and run through another door to her left, it slammed violently closed and the one in front of her opened. It seemed odd to say the least, but she didn’t have time to question it as she continued to run through the maze of the vault. 

After what seemed like countless slamming and opening doors they finally made it to the middle chamber. The doors hissed open reveling the Archon as he towered over what looked like Scott’s bruised and bloody body. 

The Archon’s head turned, followed by the rest of his body as he welcomed his guest. 

“I should have known that was what these pests was mumbling to himself about.” The Archon’s voice felt like slick slimly oil down her back, sending shivers as she tried to keep her aimed gun steady. 

The Archon turned around to circle Scott once more. His floating device following almost lovingly behind him. Sarah wanted to barf as the Archon ran a finger across Scott’s jaw, forcing him to look up. 

“He is so willful this one. Once I’ve used him for all he and his AI is worth I think I’ll exalt him. I believe he would make a loyal kett.” 

“Even your own kett have turned their backs on you.” Scott joked out through a painful cough. The Archon sneered down at him as he let go of Scott’s face. 

“I would mind your tongue before I think of removing it myself.” The Archon hissed out as he waved to his device that shocked Scott in an instant. 

Sarah forced herself to close her eyes. She could not watch her brother in pain. But even though she could block out the imagine she could not block out his tortured screams. 

The screams continued until finally Sarah opened her eyes and held them on to the Archon as she opened fire. 

The battle was fierce, Sarah must have seen her life flash many times as she struggled to hold off the kett forces and get to the Archon. At one point it seemed like a lost outnumbered cause. Barely hiding behind a column Sarah tried to find Jaal and Vetra who were both barely hidden from the incoming rounds of fire. All hope seemed lost as a wave of more kett came for them, but then the ground started to rumble as the floor underneath the incoming wave rose up, forcing the kett up high before it slammed to the ground. Stunning the kett, giving Sarah and her team enough time to take them out. 

Risking a chance Sarah looked up at Scott who looked like he was struggling to stay awake. Catching his eye, she saw him wink at him before he looked towards a wall. Sarah turned to watch as the wall lowered reveling many remnants who openly attacked the kett and the Archon himself. 

“I think Scott is somehow controlling the room!” Jaal shouted over the coms. 

“I agree.” Vetra nodded as she tried to get closer the Archon. 

It had to be Sarah thought as more remnant replaced the ones that had fallen. The Archon was soon becoming overwhelmed as he tried to battle off the few that were getting closer and closer to him. 

Sarah rushed forward to hear him scream out in confusion. “Stop this! I command you!” The Archon screamed at his device in which in turned to shock Scott once more. But Sarah was faster as she shot the device with her pistol. 

The device fell to the ground, the once bright light dimmed as it beeped a few more times before becoming dark and useless. The Archon screamed out in frustration as he drew his own gun and aimed it at Sarah. 

“I should have killed you when we first met.” The Archon hissed out as he went to pull the trigger. Sarah closed her eyes waiting for the gunshot. The gun went off and she flinched and closed her eyes but she never felt the hot white pain that usually came with being shot. 

Cracking open her eyes she saw a blue biotic force encase the Archon, freezing him in place, his gun still aimed and the bullet frozen in place. Behind him stood Scott who was glowing a bright radiating blue. The power rolled off him in waves as he looked furious at the Archon. 

From the right Sarah heard kett incoming, their feet pounding on the floor, but without even looking Scott flicked his wrist and sent a wave of biotics slamming into the kett, forcing them to topple over. Nothing was stopping him as he stalked forward. 

Getting nose to nose with the Archon Scott stared down the alien in his cage. “Its not so much fun in a cage now is it?” Scott mocked as he glowed even brighter. Sarah heard the Archon give a gasping breath as he struggled to breath in the statis pod. 

“You cannot stop us. Even if you kill me more will come.” The Archon croaked out. 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that you slimy bastard.” Scott agreed as he tapped his head “Just as you were in my head, I was in yours. Its such a dark cold place.” Scott smirked as he leaned back up so he was standing with his full height. “But you know what I have that you don’t?” Scott asked. 

“What is that?” The Archon asked taking in the bait. 

Scott smiled a sick twisted smile, something that Sarah had never seen on her brother’s face. “Hmmm, I’m not telling.” Scott sneered as he crushed his fist, closing the small left that allowed the Archon to barely breath. 

The Archon gasped one last time before his lifeless body fell to the floor as Scott released the statis field. Sarah rushed to Scott’s side as his knees wavered and he fell to the floor. Catching him was no easy feat as it took both Jaal and her to carry him out of the vault. Most of the remaining kett did not stay as they fled into the air, most Sarah assumed were shot down or tracked for later by the others. 

Half dragging Scott out of the vault was painful as she herself felt the soreness from the battle finally settle into her own bones. But getting outside was totally worth it as she opened the last door to see all the smiling face of the friends she made across the galaxy, who she helped bring together all in one place. 

The crowd cheered for her and her team as she handed off her brother to Lexi and another doctor, who seemed to handle Scott’s a little bit better than herself. Looking at the crowd Sarah saw Evfra give her what she only assumed as a mix between a proud and approving short smile and nod before he followed closely behind Scott. 

But before Sarah got lost in the chaos of celebration, she looked forward to see Scott. And it was if he felt her staring, he turned to look back at Sarah. Sarah watched as he gave her a small smile. And just as he started to turn Sarah swore, she saw a strange light shine in his eyes. But when she blinked, she saw his normal eyes as he turned back around and was half dragged away to the makeshift infirmary they had created. 

Sarah shrugged it off for now. She couldn’t worry about everything at once. Besides this was the time to celebrate, someone better break out that long promised champagne she thought to herself as she gave the biggest smile she had in long time as she gave out hugs to everyone she could.


	23. Chapter 22

The party was starting and almost everyone was present. The once quiet human ark was now buzzing with people from across the galaxy, new and old faces greeted Sarah as she passed by crowds of people. She gave polite smiles and nods when needed as she made her way over to the tram. There was one person who couldn’t make it to the party, despite their protest. 

The way to her father’s old quarters were empty, not even a lone solider was stationed in the hallway. But why would they need there to be, everything was perfect and safe, if even just for a moment. And if anyone wanted to try something, well they would have to through a whole army of people to do so. 

The eerie quiet was interrupted by muffle voices, seemingly coming from the other side of the door. Sarah all but tip toed closer to the door, straining her ears to try and hear the conversation. 

“Pathfinder, what are you doing?” SAM asked in her head. 

“Shhhh” Sarah quietly hissed out towards the ceiling. 

“Pathfinder this is your private channel, no one else can hear us.” SAM pointed out with what Sarah would swear with whatever sass the AI could muster. 

“I’m trying to listen.” She whispered harshly. 

“Is that not considered rude in human culture. As well as many other species cultures?” 

“I’m the Pathfinder. Now shush.” Sarah shushed the AI as she continued to listen. With the AI silent Sarah could finally hear. 

“-I don’t want you to do this.” The low voice was very muffled, but Sarah swore she had heard that voice before. 

“I know, but I have to.” Sarah recognized that voice as Scott’s. Just what were they talking about in there? And who was he even talking to?

“Just know that you can always call upon me. I-“ 

“We have a fly on the wall.” Scott’s voice cut off the other’s voice from finishing their sentence. 

“What does that even mean?” The voice asked before the door into the quarters opened, reveling Sarah. 

On the other side of the door Sarah saw that the unknown man was in fact Evfra, who was sitting on the side of Scott’s bed. He looked less than pleased at Sarah, but that was nothing new. Not even saving the cluster could get her approval from that agaran. Scott also did not look happy, his brow was frowned as he glared at Sarah. 

“I will take my leave now.” Evfra annonnced as he stood up to leave. But before he could leave Scott’s side, Scott caught his wrist. 

“Evfra about what you were about to say.” Scott looked desperate and scared. Emotions that Sarah had not seen since she was a little girl. 

“Do not fret about it, there will be another time.” Evfra gently put his hand on top of Scott’s. Giving him a kind and gentle smile. There was something else behind his eyes that Sarah could not place as he stared almost fondly at Scott. 

“I know, just now that me too ok?” Scott smiled nervously up at Evfra before he squeezed his wrist and then pulling away. 

Evfra smiled back down at Scott before standing to his full height and once more his stone face was back on as he walked past Sarah with nothing more than a stiff nod and “Pathfinder” before he was out of the door. The door hissed closed behind him. 

“Didn’t anyone teach you that listening in is rude?” Scott asked humorlessly from the bed. His head thump back on the pillow, laying back down. 

“I didn’t know who was in the room.” Sarah said with a wave of her hand as if that was enough of an excuse. Scott rolled his eyes but he let it pass as he waved a hand to an empty chair by his bedside. 

“What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Scott asked with an eyeroll. 

“You’re my brother. I wanted to see how you were doing.” 

“Brother huh?” Scott scuffed as he tried to sit up a bit more. “Last I checked siblings don’t try and kill their brothers.” 

“Scott I’m sorry-“ 

“Save it. Its in the pass.” Scott cut her off. Looking at Sarah Scott sighed before closing his eyes. “Thank you for saving me from the archon.” 

Sarah saw how exhausted Scott looked. Dark bags under his eyes as he hadn’t been sleeping properly. He still looked sickly thin and weak. She still could not fathom that he had killed the Archon like it was nothing only a few days before. 

“Scott about what happened with the Archon.” Sarah tried to start the conversation. 

“You heard Harry and Lexi. It was just in an influx of access mass effect mixed with an overcharged AI implant. There is nothing more to talk about.” Scott explained tiredly closing his eyes once more. 

Sarah knew she should have left it. Scott was right. Both Lexi and Harry had studied Scott tirelessly for the last few days. They ran every test they could think of, and while some things were off the charts they chalked it up to random remnant tech messing with his implant and that it would just go away with time. Not even SAM could pick up anything strange. But something in her gut was telling her that Scott knew more than he was letting on. If only she could get it from him. 

“I know that, but Scott there was to be some explanation-“ 

“What more do you want Sarah?!” Scott barked out, his blue eyes sparked with pent up energy. 

“I just want to understand!” Sarah could no longer hold back her frustration. Why was he being so difficult again? 

“Not everything is a puzzle that you have to figure out. And you don’t need to know everything. So just mind your own business for once Sarah!” The air became staticky and stiff as Scott’s biotics messed with the mass effect energy around them. 

Sarah sighed, trying to calm herself down. “You’re right, I’m sorry Scott.” Sarah apologize as she stood up. “I will let you get some rest.” 

Sarah turned her back to Scott as she made her way to the door. Part of her wanted Scott to call out to her. Wanted him to say ‘come back’, then she would and they would work out all of their problems between the two of them. But Sarah knew that would be too good to be true. She didn’t deserve that closure. No, instead she would wait. They would get it that one day.

The doors closed behind her and waiting in the hallway was Reyes. He casually leaned up against the wall, watching her leave the room. 

“Didn’t patch everything up huh?” Reyes cocked an eyebrow as he asked. His smirk showed that he knew the answer even before Sarah could even respond. 

“Not today, but maybe one day.” Sarah smiled back at Reyes. 

Reyes tsked as he pushed himself off the wall. “You have grown a lot since when I first met you.” Reyes smiled fondly. Walking over to Sarah he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Just give him and yourself time. Things will work out.” Reyes advised. 

“Speaking of working out, how are you and my brother?” Sarah couldn’t help but asking. 

“We are as good as friends as ever. Why do you ask?” Reyes asked as he removed his hand from her shoulder. 

“Friends? You don’t have to lie to me. If you were just friends then what did I see when I first met the two of you together?” Sarah asked, not believing anything that came out of the smugglers mouth. 

“Scott and I were just fuck buddies.” Reyes shrugged his shoulders with no care. 

“Were?” Sarah asked. 

“He has someone else he loves. And sadly, I don’t think he is open to a threesome.” Reyes winked at Sarah before continuing to go towards Scott’s room. 

“Wait who is that?” Sarah shouted after Reyes, but the door had closed too quickly and the conversation was over. Sarah sighed in defeat. She would just have to figure it out on another day. 

 

Sarah put Scott and all of the drama that followed him out of her mind as she mingled with other party goers. She laughed along side her teammates as she told countless citizens of their heroic adventures. With each retelling Drack told the more kett he killed with just a single shot gun bullet. 

Sarah couldn’t be happier as she smiled walking around the room. She had spoken to almost everyone there so far. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. There were still a few worry glances here and there, but nothing that she couldn’t handle as she assured a couple more people that yes, they were in fact safe from the main kett threat.

In the back her mind she still felt bad that Scott couldn’t come and join them. But she knew this wasn’t Scott’s type of thing. He would rather be in some low lite club dancing the night away than a somewhat classy party with social mingling. 

It wasn’t until well into her second or third drink that SAM notified her of a situation. 

“Pathfinder, there is some activity going on in the hanger bay.” 

“Thank you, SAM. Notify security.” Sarah instructed SAM before she took another swing of her drink.” 

“The security team is passed out drunk underneath a table a couple of meters away from you.” SAM deadpanned supplied her. 

“Guess being a pathfinder doesn’t have a day off.” Sarah tipped back her drink, finishing it off before making her way over to the hanger bay. 

The hanger bay was untouched territory for the human ark. No one had any use for it yet. There were a few shuttles missing from their first adventures in the new galaxy, memories that Sarah had tried to suppressed for awhile now. But other than that, the area was off limits.

There were only the emergency lights on. They barely lite the hanger bay. Nothing stuck out as odd and Sarah almost left if it wasn’t for the sudden noise coming from section two’s bay. Walking over to the bay Sarah saw an impressive ship in the bay. Sarah was amazed that the ark had it in the first place. 

The ship wasn’t as big as the Tempest, but it was considerably bigger than a simple shuttle. No, this ship was design for a small crew of maybe one or two to explore. Sarah would have just left it at that, if it wasn’t for the fact that the lights in the ship were clearly on. 

“Who’s there?” Sarah asked out loud, trying to keep her voice strong. Her hand instantly went to her side as she reached for the weapon on her hip that she did not have. 

Sarah heard a rustle before nothing. Sarah was starting to freak out and was about to call her team for back up when the loading dock for the ship opened. And much to Sarah’s surprise Scott walked down it. 

Scott was dressed in full armor. He looked lively and healthy. Small scars and bruises covered his face, but other than that there was no indication of the trauma he had been through in the last couple of days. 

“You weren’t supposed to figure it out this way.” Scott sighed as he walked down the ramp getting closer and closer to Sarah, who in turned back away from him. 

“What is going on Scott?” Sarah asked, for the first time in a long time she was afraid of her brother. 

“I have to go now. Some place that you can’t follow me.” Scott said vaguely. 

“Scott we can work whatever it is between us. You don’t have to leave.” Sarah begged Scott. He couldn’t just leave her again. 

With her statement Scott stopped in his tracks before he threw back his head and laughed a deep chuckle. “You still think everything is about yourself, don’t you? You have no idea how wrong you are.” 

“Scott what is going on?!” Sarah’s voice cracked as she tried to make sense of any of this. She continued to back up until she hit something solid, something slightly spikey. Something that clearly wasn’t a wall. 

In shock Sarah turned around to see the spiky wall that she had bounced into was Kandros. “Kandros you need to help me, Scott is trying to-“ her words died on her lips as she saw Kandros was dressed in full armor and loaded with several weapons, not at all what he was wearing a couple of hours ago at the party. 

Everything clicked into her head at once. “You’re going with him.” Sarah stated staring with wide eyes at Kandros and then back at Scott. 

“I made a promise to someone that I would watch his back out there. I don’t plan on breaking it.” Kandros said simply as he grabbed Sarah by the arm and yanked her back. Without her armor she was very light and Kandros was much stronger than her. 

Sarah fought against his grip, trashing back and forth as she tried to call out for help. But another hand reached over top of her mouth. She screamed behind the claw like hand. Sarah was becoming desperate as SAM had yet to call out to her, or better yet called out for help. 

“SAM can’t hear you here.” Scott answered, as if he could hear her thoughts. His outburst was enough to get Sarah to stop her struggles if only for a second. But it was mistake as it gave Kandros the perfect time to put pressure on her weak spot on her shoulder. Soon all she saw was black as her eyes rolled back and she passed out. 

 

Sarah’s vision started to come back. She saw the outline of a ship as it started to roar to life. Her head hurt as she squinted trying to force herself to see what the hell was going on, but as she tried to move she felt her body was restrained. Between watery blinks she could feel and hear the engine of the powerful ship heat up. She heard the hanger beeping as it opened. And with one final blast the ship took off into the dark space. 

Sarah felt weak once more as her eyes rolled back, letting the darkness take over once more. It was there that her crew found her hours later. But even as she finished her story Scott was too far gone, He had once again covered his tracks too well. But Sarah swore she would find him again. And this time she would either get answers or Scott would walk away with a bullet wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end for this story! Hope everyone enjoyed reading it! :)


End file.
